


how could i have known?

by halseys



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: “They picked you. Both of you.” The lawyer, Mr White, cups his hands together over the desk, watching the two faces in front of him fall, evidently shocked at the news.“What?” The pair say in unison, their eyes wide.“They requested you both look after Alessia if anything happened to them. It was added to their will, just after she was born. They didn't inform you?”“Do these look like the faces of people that knew?” Jorge rolls his eyes, and gains himself a shove in the arm and a glare from Marc.Or, (a sort of) Life As We Know It AU





	1. Chapter 1

“They picked you. Both of you.” The lawyer, Mr White, cups his hands together over the desk, watching the two faces in front of him fall, evidently shocked at the news.

“What?” The pair say in unison, their eyes wide.

“They requested you both look after Alessia if anything happened to them. It was added to their will, just after she was born. They didn't inform you?”

“Do these look like the faces of people that knew?” Jorge rolls his eyes, and gains himself a shove in the arm and a glare from Marc.

“They must have written that when we were still together,” Marc gives a heavy sigh, his hand unconsciously rubs at the finger where a ring used to be, “Can't just one of us look after her? It doesn't have to be both, does it?”

“For now, yes, it does. That is what her parents asked for, if not, we would have to look into state care taking her until the courts decide which of you she should live with.”

“We can't let her be taken into state care.” Marc's bites down on his bottom lip in panic. There was no chance Dani and Grace's little girl was going to end up in care, not as long as Marc was still around.

“We'll figure it out.” He tells Mr. White, but Marc wonders if he's really telling himself that. Looking after Dani's kid with his ex fiancé? That was going to be no easy task.

“We will?” Jorge raises his eyebrows at him.

“Of course. We'll take Alessia with us, and we'll look after her.”

“Great. We'll send someone tomorrow to help with any questions you may have. What address should I put down?” The lawyer looks between the two of them.

“Mine.” They both say in unison... they _had_ to stop doing that.

“Um, put his.” Jorge shrugs. His heart sinks as he realises ' _his_ ' was supposed to be ' _their's_ ', as Marc still lived in the house they had brought together, the one they were meant to grow old in. Jorge listens numbly as Marc tells the man the address. None of this was suppose to be happening, he was supposed to never have to see Marc ever again, and Dani... Dani was definitely not supposed to be dead.

-

Jorge's eyes wondered around the house. Marc had decorated since he'd lived here, the bright colours Jorge had insisted on, now toned down to soft green's, brown's and white. The older man almost admitted it looked better now, maybe Marc was better now – without him. He watched Marc lay Alessia down in her buggy, there was an array of baby furniture around them that they had taken from Dani's house. At least the little girl would have some familiar things around her as she adjusted to her new environment. It takes a minute, until Marc looks up at him, catching his eye. He nods his head toward the kitchen, as if asking the man to follow him, so they wouldn't wake Alessia with their talking. Marc flicks on the kettle, grabbing two cups from the cupboard, strong black with one sugar for himself, and a white coffee, no sugar for Jorge. He still remembered.

“Thanks,” Jorge mumbles, taking a sip from his cup once it was handed to him, Marc always made it perfectly, “What are we gonna do, Marc?” Jorge's voice cracked, though he tried not to make it sound so broken.

“I don't know. We just do our best for that little girl. Dani and Grace obviously thought we could do it.” Marc avoids his gaze, this man being in what was going to be their forever home made Marc's chest ache.

“I'll make you up a bed, upstairs.” The younger man passes the older, the familiar scent of his cologne making Marc walk a little faster, before he did anything he would regret.

-

Jorge lifts the cot into the smallest room, it was a pretty off white, plain with a few paintings on the wall, and a single bed pushed against the side. He'd imagined this would be a nursery for a little one of their own one day, but it would be Alessia's for now. He fills the cot with teddies they'd brought along, trying to make it comfortable as possible for her. Marc follows him in, Alessia in his arms, her eyes fluttering asleep once again. Jorge smiled at the sweetness of it all. It seemed all Alessia did was eat and sleep, the innocence and simplicity of her life was enviable. Marc lays her in her cot, kissing her forehead.

“Goodnight, little one.” He strokes his hand through her short curls. Jorge leans down a presses a kiss to her cheek too, enjoying the little smile that came to her face.

“Goodnight, Lisse.”

“I think I'm gonna head to bed too. Its been a long day. I've set up your bed.” Marc nods his head at him, “You know where the spare bedroom is.” Jorge winces, hoping Marc didn't mean it like the harsh way it appeared. Jorge had got very familiar with the spare room at the end of their relationship.

“Sure. Thanks.” Jorge gives him a small smile, before turning his gaze back to Alessia. Marc makes his way out the room, Jorge keeps his eyes on Alessia, watching as she slept peacefully. He'd had enough experience of watching Marc walk away to last a lifetime.

-

“Morning.” Jorge is feeding Alessia a little toast as Marc comes downstairs, though more toast had gotten over the floor, and her pyjama's than it had in her mouth. “Morning. Sorry about the mess.” Jorge looks at the floor, before looking up at Marc with apologetic eyes.

“'s okay.” Marc shrugs, “Gonna have to get used to that with a baby around.” Marc wishes he'd put on a shirt before he came down as he notices Jorge's eyes linger on his chest.

“Very true.” Jorge smiles, “Coffee? Orange juice? I can make you breakfast too? The pan will still be hot-” The older man goes to get up, but Marc puts out a hand to stop him.

“No. It's fine, I can make my own. I've been doing it for months.” Marc huffs, going into the kitchen to get himself breakfast. He closes his eyes, and tilts his head back, running a hand over his face. He hadn't meant to be harsh, but Jorge had to know he couldn't just slot back into his life, just because Alessia was with them now, didn't mean they could just play happy families. Marc could be alone, he was used to it now.

Jorge frowns, lifting up a bit more toast to feed Alessia as Marc cooks his own breakfast. Her little hands grab it from his and throws it down rather than eating it. Maybe, Alessia doesn't like toast, Jorge thinks. That's the kind of thing a parent should know, Jorge frowns deeper as he remembers Alessia doesn't have those anymore.

-

Marc is playing peek a boo, and Alessia is loving it. A high pitched laugh is falling out her mouth every time Marc pulls his hands away and shows her a funny face. Jorge watches them with a fond smile. It was no wonder Dani and Grace thought Marc would do a good job looking after their daughter, he was perfect Dad material. Jorge figures they must have included him just because he and Marc used to come as a package, Jorge didn't even know where to start when it came to being a father. He'd never even considered it until he'd met Marc, but then the boy had changed everything, his desire for children so strong it made Jorge want them too. But now, that was never going to happen.

A knock on the door knocked Jorge out of his thoughts. The older man goes to answer it, before hesitating, maybe Marc didn't want him opening the door to his house as if it was his own? He sees Marc give him an expectant look, as if wondering why he hadn't opened the damn door yet. Okay, he's just being stupid now. Jorge opens the door to find a middle aged woman beaming back at him.

“Hello, Mr Marquez.”

“Um, I'm Mr Marquez.” Marc comes up behind him, smiling at the lady.

“Ah, so you must be Mr Lorenzo. I'm Sharon Lakely. I'm here to check your accommodation is suitable for Alessia, and check you are suited to care for her.”

“Of course. Come in.” Marc welcomes her in. They all take a seat on the sofa's. Marc bounces Alessia on her knee.

“She likes you.” Sharon comments, looking at the pair fondly.

“I like the little lady too.” Marc grins.

“Well, your house is very beautiful, it all seems suitable for Alessia. Though when she starts walking more and gets more curious you might need to be careful.”

“Yes, of course.” Marc nods. The woman, Sharon, seems to only be interested in Marc. Jorge wonders for a moment why he was even there, nobody would miss him, it would seem.

“Ah, and Mr. White sent these with me. It appears the parents wrote you letters, just in case something like this did ever happen.” Sharon passes them out to the two men. Jorge frowned at the familiar writing on the front, definitely Dani's handwriting.

“Thank you.” Jorge nods, holding the letter close, knowing he needed to open it in private.

“You seem as if you have everything under control. Here is my card if you need anything, I will come back in two weeks for an update.”

“Okay, thank you. I'll show you out.” Marc passses Alessia to Jorge, who holds her as if he was holding delicate glass. The letter feels heavy in his hand, he was desperate to know what Dani would have to say, but there was no way he'd be able to keep it together in front of Marc, or Alessia.

-

Jorge retired to his room, turning the letter over and over in his hands. He sighs, before opening it carefully, and unfolding the letter.

_Jorge, if you are reading this, then I guess something bad has happened to both Grace and I. If you are sad, I don't want you to be, I lived a happy life, no matter when it ended. All I have wanted for you is to live a happy life too, you have been a wonderful friend to me over the years, and I am so pleased you met Marc. He is a fantastic man, and I know he will always treat you well, and you deserve that. You deserve a love like Marc. That is why we chose the two of you to care for Alessia if anything happened to us. You and Marc are the kind of family I want Alessia to have if she cannot have Grace and I. I know the two of you will love her like your own, and one day when the two of you have your own, you know she'd be a great big sister to your little one. The two of you together, its the perfect balance, I know Marc would dote on her and let her get away with murder, but he needs you to balance it out. I need you to make sure she doesn't get away with stuff she shouldn't do, and definitely doesn't get a boyfriend until she is at least eighteen! I trust the two of you with my most precious possession. I love you, my friend. Please don't ever forget me. Dani x_

Jorge sobs, wet tears drop onto the paper, smudging the words a little. Dani, his little pint sized best friend of twenty years was gone, and he was never coming back. And Marc, the love Jorge definitely didn't deserve, he was gone too, even if he was only down the corridor.

-

Marc could hear sobbing from Jorge's room as he passed. He hesitantly reached his hand out to knock, but decides against it, instead walking on to his own room. The letter he'd received from Dani still in his pocket. He wasn't sure he was brave enough to open it, to read the last things Dani wanted him to know. Once he made it to his room, he lay back on his bed, taking the letter from his pocket, and putting it in his bedside drawer. Marc couldn't do it now, one day, but not now.


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, sorry.” Jorge goes to turn out the room, seeing Marc sat in the dark living room, a glass of whisky in his hand, bottle on the table next to him.

“Wait.” The younger man calls out, “Fancy a drink?”

“Y-yeah.” Jorge replies, surprised at the offer from his ex fiancé.

“Grab a glass.” Marc nods over to the glass cabinet, as if Jorge didn't know where it was. The older man takes a seat beside him on the sofa, holding out the glass as Marc pours him one.

“This is so difficult.” Marc mumbles, leaning his head back.

“I don't think anybody has ever said having a baby is easy.” Jorge attempts to joke, but it falls flat when Marc doesn't even give a little smile.

“Not Alessia. You.”

“Oh.”

“What? You are finding this easy?” Marc turns his head, glaring at him, “I mean, you were the one who stomped all over my heart I guess, you over it already?”

“No.” Jorge spoke quickly, his stomach turning at Marc's hurt tone, “I'll never be over it. We were gonna get married, I wanted you forever. You don't get over that.”

“No. you don't.” Marc speaks with gritted teeth, “I'm going to bed now.”

“Wait, you wanted to talk about this. So let's talk.” Jorge grabs his arm, but pulls it away quickly when he sees the look of anger on Marc's face.

“Okay. Lets talk. Was it good? Did it make you feel like a proper man when you had your dick in her?” He spits, “You wanna talk, so tell me.” Marc demands.

“It felt like shit, actually. It felt awful, because I wanted you.”

“So, why didn't you come home to me? Rather than fuck her on your desk?”

“I didn't think there was a you to come home to.” Jorge sighs, taking a sip of his drink, “We were always fighting Marc. Everyday it was something new, I hadn't even slept in our bed for three weeks. I forgot what it was like to be wanted.”

“So what? You ruined our relationship for what? Sex? You destroyed three years of us, to get your dick wet. Fine, if you loved her. Fine, but you didn't, you just wanted sex.”

“I'm sorry.” Jorge's voice cracks as he feels tears building in his eyes.

“Sorry doesn't fucking cut it.” Marc shouts, groaning as he hears Alessia start to cry, “Fuck.” He goes to make his way up the stairs.

“I'll go. You've been drinking.” Jorge sits him back down, brushing at his eyes before he goes up to Alessia's room, picking her up out of her cot and swaying her softly back and forth. “Shh, little one. It's okay.” Jorge turns, seeing Marc stood at the doorway, watching them, he comes into the room, running a hand over Alessia's hair.

“I'm sorry for shouting and waking you up, Lissa.” He sighs, and the little girl puts her hand out to his, stroking her hand across his cheek.

“We'll talk tomorrow, yeah?” Marc's looking at Jorge now, the anger behind his eyes, now just sadness.

“Yeah. Goodnight.” Jorge nods at him, as he heads off to bed. Alessia calms down, and he places her back in her cot with a kiss to her forehead, dreading what Marc may say in the morning.

-

Marc was like a bear with a sore head in the morning, the whisky had a greater effect on him than he had realised. He kept avoiding Jorge's gaze over breakfast, and the older man didn't know if it was better or worse if he brought it up. Alessia must have felt the tension in the room too, she was quiet and she didn't throw half her breakfast on the floor like she previously had.

“Okay,” Marc finally speaks up, “we have to deal with this for Alessia's sake. So, I'll be civil, and we will just get on with it, yeah?”

“So, not friends?” Jorge frowns, he'd hoped that would be the least they could be.

“No. I don't think we can ever be friends. Too much has happened, but we need to bring up Alessia the best we can. For Dani.” Jorge swallowed the lump in his throat, hating himself for hurting Marc so badly.

“Have- have you read the letter Dani gave you?”

“Not yet. I'm not ready yet.” Marc bites down on his bottom lip, “you've read yours?”

“Yes.” “What did it say?”

“Just, um...” _That you were the best thing that's ever happened to me._ “He trusts us to do right by Alessia... And not to allow her to have a boyfriend until she's eighteen.” Marc smiles at the comment, Jorge notes it the first smile that has been directed toward him since they'd met again. Maybe there was a chance for friends.

“Sounds like Dani. Look, there was something else I wanted to say too...”

“Okay. Sounds ominous.”

“The lady yesterday said she wouldn't be back for two weeks, so maybe you should go back home. We can pretend you've been living here when she comes back.” _Okay, maybe not friends._

“No, Marc... I want to look after Alessia too.”

“You can still see her! I'll bring her to visit or you can come round here for a bit, a couple of times a week.” Marc frowns, “I wouldn't stop you seeing her, just because of our personal situation.”

“Our personal situation? I think that all changed when Dani died!” Marc can feel his temper flaring but tries to swallow it down in front of Alessia. He lets out a heavy sign, putting his head in his hands.

“I'm sorry.” Jorge sighs, seeing how upset the younger boy is becoming, “I want to be as much a part of her life as you are, not some bit part that she sees occasionally.”

“If you're a big part of her life, then you'd have to be a big part of mine.” Marc says, as if that explains everything, he huffs as Jorge doesn't reply, obviously expecting him to say more, “I can't cope with that. It hurts so badly, you just being here. You sat in front of me at breakfast, like we could have been with our own kid. It's tearing me apart. Jorge, please. If you ever loved me as much as you said you did, then you would do this for me.”

“I have to do this for Dani. I'm sorry.”

“Yeah, you keep saying that. Maybe, actions speak louder than words.” Marc sighs, pushing out his chair, and picking up Alessia from her high chair. He takes her upstairs to her room to get her ready for the day.

-

Marc startled as he walks into his bedroom, only to see Jorge sat on his bed.

“What are you doing?”

“Sitting. On a bed I paid half for. In a house that I paid half for.” Jorge states, Marc scoffs.

“You're saying that as if that gives you a right to be in _my_ room.”

“Has anyone else been in here? Anyone else been in this bed with you? Huh?” Jorge gets up, getting in Marc's space, keeping his eyes locked on the younger boys.

“Yeah.” Marc pushes back, “And he was great. Better than you.” He spits. “A proper gentleman, he was bigger than you and he lasted longer too. He took his time on me, ya know? He had me moaning for hours.” Marc pushes him back, out of his space. He can tell Jorge wasn't expecting that response the way his face fell. “Maybe I'll call him now.” He teases, cocking his eyebrow.

“Maybe you should.” Jorge pushes past him, going back to his room. Jorge grabs the letter from Dani from his bedside, reading it over and over. _You deserve a love like Marc_. Maybe, but Marc didn't deserve a fuck up like Jorge.

-

“I'll cook dinner,” Marc trails off to the kitchen, the first thing he'd said since they'd spoken in his room. Jorge nods to the empty space, turning back to Alessia, who was giggling as he wiggled her favourite elephant toy at her, and she makes grabby hands toward it.

Jorge rattled his brain but couldn't think of one solution to the impossible situation he was stuck in.

-

They sat facing each other, both quietly eating their dinner, Jorge pleasantly surprised when he'd come down the stairs to find Marc had cooked chicken and vegetables in his favourite sauce. The older man wondered if the meal was a white flag of sorts. They're almost finished when Marc places an envelope on the table, it only takes Jorge a second to realise what it is. Dani's letter to Marc.

“Read it to me.” Marc slides it further across the table toward his ex lover. Jorge hesitantly opens up the envelope, clearing his throat before speaking.

“Marc, if you're reading this then something bad must have happened to Grace and I. We are trusting you with our Alessia, I know you have outstanding potential as a father and I know you will treat her with care. I am also trusting you with Jorge,” at the mention of himself, he falters, unsure if these words were meant to be kept private between Dani and Marc, but he continues anyway, “as you know, he is my oldest, dearest friend and I am pleased he has found a true home with you. I never imagined he would find somebody who would want to settle down with him, let alone someone as amazing as you.” Jorge gulps, “I'm sure you know that when things get tough, Jorge sometimes likes to press the self destruct button, but I am going to need you to be strong enough to stop him.” Jorge shakes his head, his friend knew him too well, and Marc knows that is all too true. “When you proposed, I know he was the happiest he'd ever been because he knew he had found his right place with you. Please don't let him push you away, no matter how much he fucks up, you are soulmates and Jorge needs you. I worry as now I'll be gone, he'll need you more than ever. Take care, Marc. Love always, Dani.” Jorge dares to look up at Marc, the boy sat with tears in his eyes. He wished he could reach over, and brush them away.

Before he could even think, Marc had made his way over to his, crushing him into a nerve tingling kiss, pressing their lips together so vigorously, he thinks he may black out. Marc straddles his lap, the last scraps of dinner forgotten about, as his hands find his neck, holding on for dear life. They don't break apart, not even to catch quick breaths. Jorge's chest was heaving, desperate for air, but he was determined not to break this kiss, as once it was finished, he wasn't sure it would ever start again. Marc's hands were fumbling at the buttons on Jorge's shirt, taking it off, and pressing his lips to his neck and collarbone instead of his lips. Jorge could feel the scrape of nails against his shoulders, his breath hitching at every press of lips to skin. Suddenly, it was as if a switch had been flicked, Marc pushes himself off, shaking his head.

“Fuck, fuck. No.” He pulls his fingers through his hair.

“Marc-”

“No, no. This is why I wanted you to leave!” Jorge furrows his brow, he reaches out to Marc, making grabby hands as if it were Alessia and her toy elephant. Marc subconsciously wipes at his lips, as if trying to erase the older man from them. “I couldn't even last two days.” He sighs, feeling weak and disappointed in himself. Dani's words replaying in his mind, reminding him that he and Jorge once were perfect. Soulmates.

“Let's work this out.”

“Don't – don't push me.” Marc runs a hand over his face, “it takes more than a couple of days to figure this out.”

“A couple of days and you were already in my lap,” Jorge snorts, earning himself a glare from Marc. Okay, that wasn't the right thing to say, “Sorry. I mean, it only takes a few days and you know we are meant to be together. You know it. I know it. Dani knew it.”

“Don't bring up Dani.” Marc frowns, “That letter was written months ago, he wasn't saying some of those things to me after we broke up.”

“What?” _Shit_. Marc's eyes widen, he'd meant to keep that between he and Dani. There was no way he would want to tarnish Jorge's memory of his best friend, even if he did hate the other man right now.

“Nothing. I didn't mean that.” Marc tries to back track.

“Yes. You did. What did Dani say about me?” Jorge almost growls, “Eh? What did he say!?”

“That you're selfish! That you only care about your interests, screw whoever you hurt on your way. Every good thing you have, you manage to fuck up in your typical Jorge way, then you move on to the next one, the next life to ruin.” Jorge slumps back in his seat. Dani knew how fucked up he could be sometimes, and to know his best friend thought that of him, cut - deeply. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes. “He said that to me after I found out you cheated. It would have been in the heat of the moment.” Marc explains, and he doesn't really know why he's trying to comfort his ex.

“He still thought it. He's right though, isn't he?” Marc bites down on his bottom lip, torn between saying ' _yes, you are. You're awful and cutting. You walk through life destroying things on your path, with no care_ ', or saying

“No.” Marc mumbles, taking his seat opposite Jorge again. “Not completely. You were good to me, up to then. Dani told me he thought I was the one to finally tame you.” He stifles a laugh, “You were great. Why do you think I proposed to you. I thought a lot of you, maybe I expected too much.”

“You didn't.” Jorge promises, not wanting Marc to blame himself for their relationship crumbling, “You only expected what any boyfriend would.”

“I thought-” Marc cuts himself off. Turning his gaze to the door being opened, the intruder interrupting their conversation.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” The person growled, tensing their hand into a fist at the sight of Jorge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm thinking Alessia is around 18 months old, I haven't written her age into the story yet x

“Vale.” Marc gets up from his seat quickly, making his way over to the intruder. Jorge becomes very aware his shirt is half open and his neck is probably turning a pretty purple. He reaches to do up the buttons, straightening himself out.

“Why is he here?” The man, Vale, asks, daggers in his eyes.

“Remember I told you about Dani. He passed away, and left in his will for me to look after his daughter?”

“Yes. Of course.”

“Well, he requested I look after her... with Jorge.”

“You conveniently left that bit out when you told me.” Vale grits his teeth, unclenching his fists as Marc takes his hand into his own. Alessia takes this opportunity to burst out crying from the baby monitor.

“I'll go.” Jorge quickly stands, rushing past Vale and Marc has he makes his way upstairs to the little girl.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought you would be mad.” Marc bites down on his bottom lip.

“Yes, I am mad. That bastard broke your heart, what was Dani thinking leaving her with the two of you. I know Dani didn't like me the few times we met, but really? This is a proper asshole thing to do.” Marc frowned, wishing Vale was a bit more tactful, calling his dead friend an asshole wasn't really fair.

“He didn't do all this just to spite you,” Marc shakes his head, “He didn't get round to changing his will after Jorge and I broke up.”

“Sure,” he scoffs, “Or Jorge told him not to.”

“He had no idea.” Marc protests, crossing his arms over his chest.

“That's what he told you.”

“He didn't. Frankly, I want you to leave now.” Marc leans past him, opening the door for him to leave.

“I'm not leaving you here with him.” Vale pushes back, closing the door, “I saw his shirt, no wonder you want me to leave so you can jump into bed with him.”

“I don't think that is your business anyway. I asked you, and you didn't want me to be your boyfriend, so don't treat me like I'm not just a fuck to you.”

“Marc-”

“Get out.” He opens up the door again, practically pushing Vale out into the night. Marc makes his way up the stairs, seeing Jorge tucking a now sleeping Alessia in. He grabs his hand once she is resting, pulling him into his bedroom and into a kiss. He walks him backwards, until his legs hit the bed, and they fall back onto it. Marc crawling on top of him. His lips only left the younger man's as they stripped of their clothes, Marc was rushing, trying to get his clothes off as quick as possible, but Jorge wanted to take it slow. Remember every touch and movement, as if he were to print it on his brain. Jorge really missed having such a beautiful boy begging for him, straddling him and reaching for his cock.

“Take me.” Marc breathed out, turning himself to get under Jorge, flipping himself to get on his stomach, his bare ass up at Jorge. He reaches over to the beside table, the lube and condoms were they always were. The older man slicks up his hand before slowly putting his finger in, making Marc shudder. He was pushing back against his hand. “More.” Marc demanded, Jorge did as he was told, slipping another finger in to his tight body. He sees Marc's hands grip onto the sheets, rumpling them up in his grasp. He removes his fingers, instead using his tongue to open the boy up, almost smirking as he hears whimpers dripping from Marc's mouth. Jorge almost aches at how hard he is in his boxers, it's begging to be touched. He pulls back, grabbing the little bottle of lube, and pulling his boxers down, too impatient to get inside Marc, they rest at his ankles.

Marc whines at the moments of lack of contact. Jorge slips on a condom, and slicks himself up, gripping Marc's hips to hold onto as he puts the tip of his cock in, before pushing completely in. Taking the groan from Marc as a pause. “Come on.” The younger boy whimpers. Jorge revels in the acceptance, bottoming out quickly, before thrusting hard into Marc. He's already close after a few thrusts, for Jorge it had been a long time, sadness washed over him quickly as he remembered he didn't even get to savour his last time with Marc, he didn't even know it would be their last time. Marc's whimpering, and Jorge knows he won't last much longer with those sweet sounds in his ear. He reaches round, wrapping his hand around Marc's cock, keeping it in pace with his thrusts.

That is how Marc comes, chest heaving as he collapses onto the bed, Jorge following him only two thrusts later. They fall side by side on the bed. Jorge reaches over for his shirt, wiping Marc's soft skin with it before wiping his own. He feels tempted to snuggle close to Marc, enjoy sleeping next to his love, after months of sleeping alone.

“You can go back to your room now.” Marc tells him, as he turns away, tucking his head into the duvet cover. Jorge flinches at the coldness of Marc's tone, it was as if he hadn't just passionately fucked him into the mattress. Jorge says nothing, just sighs as he crawls out the warm bed, returning to his cold sheets.

-

“Last night-” Marc cut him off with a look, as he feeds Alessia, who seems to be back to throwing her food all over the floor, rather than eating it.

“I was mad at Vale, and you were there. You could have been anyone.” Wow, that hurt. Jorge pulls out the chair opposite Marc and takes a seat, watching Marc feeding the little girl as if he didn't have a care in the world, as if last night and those words didn't feel earth shattering.

“He's your boyfriend?” Jorge wonders, maybe that's a stupid question.

“No.” Marc states, Jorge expects him to continue, but it seems that is all he's getting, “I don't cheat.” Jorge really wished he didn't even ask.

“Right.” Jorge nods, pouring himself a coffee, staring down at his cup as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

“You always were a good shag.” Jorge's eyes flick up to see Marc smirking at him.

“Language.” The older man reminds him, looking at the little girl. Marc just laughs.

“Sorry. You were always more than adequate in bed?”

“More that adequate? That's not a very good review.” Jorge acts offended at the comment, Marc rolls his eyes.

“I would tell you more, but I wouldn't want to inflate your ego. And I probably shouldn't say it in front of little ears,” Marc scoffs, pinching Alessia's cheeks affectionately.

“Tell me later. I'd love to hear.” Jorge nods as him, before going to the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He'd hope that he'd be able to remind Marc of this later. He would love to hear what he does to make the younger man squirm.

-

Marc trails down the stairs, hearing the doorbell ring while he and Jorge were bathing Alessia, unfortunately most of the water ended up over him than cleaning her, so his shirt was rather clinging to his chest. He opens up the door, only to see a massive bunch of flowers, and two legs. Valentino's face peers out of the side.

“Ciao.” He hands the flowers to Marc, who places them on the table in the hall. He signals Vale to follow him in, “I wanted to apologise for yesterday.”

“You were out of order.”

“Completely. I know that. Forgive me?” He takes a step forward, resting his hands on Marc's waist, pulling him closer, only to feel cold as the water wets his own shirt, “Why are you all wet?”

“Bathing Alessia.” Marc laughs, shrugging. He presses a quick kiss to Valentino's lips.

“I was wondering. If Jorge is here, can he look after Alessia tonight, so I can take you out.” Marc frowns at the suggestion.

“You've never wanted to take me out before.”

"Can't I start now?” Vale quips his eyebrow. “Unless you'd prefer to be here with Jorge.”

“I'm not sure I can leave him alone with her for a whole evening. Not yet.”

“So, how about I come here for dinner? He can go out and we can look after her, together. Or Jorge can stay and you can introduce him to your boyfriend?”

“My boyfriend?”

“Yeah. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?” _It was_ , Marc thinks, _but it wasn't what you wanted until you saw you had competition._

“Yes,” he breathes out, he'd been wanting Vale to be his, only his, for weeks but it didn't feel as sweet as he thought it would, “Dinner here at six thirty, then?”

“Perfect. I'll see you then.” He grins, his trademark smile, pressing a kiss to Marc's cheek before leaving.

-

Jorge was soaked, but he was laughing, the little girl had a yellow duck she loved to splash against the water, making it spray out of the bath. Her little cute giggle was infectious and he couldn't help but giggle too.

“Dada.” She smiles, reaching out at him. Jorge's smile slipped, this the first time she'd said that, and he wasn't sure he was ready for that after only a few days. The change must have confused her. He picks her up out the bath, drying her off, as she attempts to wiggle out of his grip, more than happy to stay soaked. But Jorge couldn't allow her to get sick by running around still wet. He wondered where Marc had got to, whoever was at the door had been here a while. As if knowing he was thinking of him, Marc appeared at the door frame, endeared by the sight in front of him.

“'Ello.”

“Who was at the door?”

“It was Valentino. With flowers, and an apology.” Marc bites his bottom lip, playing with his hands, “He's coming for dinner tonight. You can stay or not, it's up to you.”

“Don't you want me to take Alessia out while he is here?”

“No, um, she can stay. Vale can help me look after her.”

“Right,” Jorge frowns, “Okay, then. I'll stay in my room.”

“Okay.” Marc nods, grabbing Alessia's clothes from the side, dressing her up after Jorge got her dry.

“Marc.” Jorge calls out his name softly.

“Yeah?”

“She called me Dada.” Marc gaped in surprise before composing himself.

“That's- that's great.”

“Is it? Her dad isn't even in the ground yet.” He mumbles, away from Alessia's ears.

“If it makes her comfortable to be here, then it's good.”

“If you think so... So I shouldn't correct her?”

“Do what feels right.” Marc shrugs, leaving Jorge to finish dressing Alessia. If Alessia thought of Jorge as her 'dada', what did she think he was?

-

Jorge trails down the stairs, instantly regretting it as he sees Valentino already here, in the kitchen with Marc, a hand sitting comfortably on his hip.

“Jorge. Hi.” Valentino notices him first, greeting him with a sly smile.

“Hello. I just came to get some water, and I'll get out the way.”

“No worry. Have you eaten? We've made enough, right Marc?” Valentino smirks as his hand finds the back of Marc's neck, caressing it gently, knowing it would upset Jorge if he was right about the other man's affection for his boyfriend. “I was just gonna stay upstairs.” “No, come on. Join us. I know we got off on the wrong foot yesterday, I do apologise. Marc's told me a lot about you, though I'm sure he's told you nothing about me.” Vale smiles sweetly, “we'd best get to know each other if you're Alessia's co-parent and I'm Marc's boyfriend.” And there it is, the crushing word to Jorge's ears. Marc had said he wasn't his boyfriend. Jorge furrowed his brow at Marc, clearly questioning why the boy had lied, as if secretly communicating through glances.

“As of today.” Marc clarifies, “We're official.” Okay, Jorge was wrong. That was the worst words he could hear. How did he start of this morning freshly fucked out by Marc, flirting at the breakfast table, with a promise to talk more later of how good Jorge was in bed to now, Jorge standing in front of Marc and his new bloody boyfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I obviously don't know any Spanish lullabies so I went with an English classic!

Dinner was awkward, painful, sick to your stomach, awkward. Valentino seemed to not be able to stop touching Marc, his hand, his thigh, his back. Jorge knew exactly what he was doing, by the looks he'd be giving him whenever he'd touch his lover, as checking he was jealous like he should be.

“So, when is the funeral?” Valentino asks, stuffing his face with food.

“Next Wednesday.” Marc tells him, playing with the food on his plate.

“Would you like me to come with you? Support you?” Valentino's hand finds his forearm this time, rubbing comforting touches with his finger.

“Um, no, that's okay.” Marc promises, moving his arm away. Jorge smirks at the movement – Marc knows what Valentino is doing, he realises. He's trying to rile Jorge, but he won't allow it.

“Let me know if you change your mind.” Vale states, kissing Marc's temple. Jorge grinds his teeth, desperate to get away from this damn dinner table as soon as possible, the over affection making him feel queasy. He almost cries with relief as he hears Alessia whimpering over the baby monitor rested on the table. Marc makes a move to go.

“I'll go!” Jorge practically shouts, going up stairs to see the little girl, stopping Marc in his tracks. He cradles the young girl in his arms, swinging her softly to get her back to sleep, humming sweet nothings as she blinks up at him.

“ _Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_ ,” he mutters, the girls mouth moves to a smile, “ _and if that mockingbird won't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_ ,” Alessia reaches out her hand to hold onto his finger, her hand only managing to wrap around one digit, “with Marc's money, of course,” he laughs softly, still rocking her to the rhythm, “ _and if that diamond ring turns to brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass, and if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_ ,” Jorge starts dancing her around the room, receiving soft giggles from Dani's daughter, he pauses slowly as he sees Marc standing in the doorway. “Um,” the older man feels a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Keep going,” Marc whispers, looking at Alessia, who looks a little upset the lullaby had stopped, “Go on.” he pushes, as Jorge looks uneasy. “ _And if that billy goat won't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull, and if that cart and bull turn over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover, and if that dog named Rover bark, Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart, and if that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_.” He finishes, as he feels Alessia limp in his arms, taken over by sleep.

“And you said you didn't want children?” Marc speaks softly, not wanting to wake the little girl, “you're a natural.”

“I did want them – after I met you. I couldn't do this alone.” Jorge mumbles, laying Alessia in her cot, and tucking her in with her pink blanket.

“You could,” Marc promises, “If you had to.”

“But I don't do I? I have you. I mean, Alessia has you. I know I don't - Valentino has you.”

“He does, and Alessia does.” the younger Spaniard nods, “It's easier this way, we both agree to forget last night.”

“Okay.” Jorge agrees, though its the complete opposite of what he would rather do.”

“I'd best get back to Vale.” “Of course. Do you mind if I don't come back down?” Jorge bites down on his bottom lip – there was no chance he would volunteer to go back to that dinner table.

“That's okay. Goodnight, Jorge.”

“Goodnight Marc.” He smiles weakly, before taking a seat next to Alessia's crib, watching the young girls chest rise up and down slowly as she breathes deeply into sleep. Jorge's heart begins to swell with the amount of love he already felt for Dani's daughter after such a short time of being her stand in Papa. He'd already lost the best thing that had ever happened to him, so there was no chance he was going to let this precious girl go.

-

Jorge wakes from his slumber as he hear voices. He cricks his neck, it feeling stiff as he had fallen asleep on the chair beside Alessia rather than going to his bed. He'd been reading childcare books since they'd got Alessia, as he would take any advice he was given to care for the little girl, it was left forgotten on his lap. Jorge shudders as he hears the sounds of kissing, wet, messy kisses from the room next door – the noise that had woken him. He can hear the creak of Marc's bed, he presses the pillow behind him over his ears, desperately not wanting to hear the sounds of Marc being fucked by anyone but him.

-

“Why are you so tender?” Valentino frowns, Marc wincing when he slipped his finger inside him to open him up, he pulls his finger out, looking down at his lover. “He fucked you?”

“N-no. Last night, I used that toy you brought me.” Marc swears.

“Really?” He growls, pushing Marc's shirt up, “That toy leave finger marks on your hips, too?”

“Ugh. Do you want to talk or do you wanna get inside me?”

“I don't want Jorge's sloppy seconds, no.” Valentino pushes the boy away, watching the hurt flicker in Marc's brown eyes before he looks down, embarrassed. “I knew it – I heard you talking on the baby monitor! Forget about last night? You slut. You couldn't even wait three days before jumping on his cock, huh?”

“Vale... It won't happen again. I'm with you now, properly.” Marc promises, holding onto his waist, keeping him close.

“He's living in your house, Marc. You used to be engaged, you wanted to marry him.” “I swear. You and I are together now, I'll keep away, I promise.” Marc begs, pulling him closer, but the older man pushes him away.

“Please, Vale.”

-

Jorge jumps as he hears doors slamming, he lifts the cushions away from his ears, hearing Marc shouting Valentino's name. He glances over at Alessia, pleased as she hasn't ever stirred even though Marc was being so loud. Jorge opens up Alessia's bedroom door to see Valentino charging across the hallway, Marc following behind, trying to grab his hand.

“Vale! Come on!” Marc shouts, tears filling his eyes. Valentino's eye catches Jorge's.

“You're welcome to him.” The older man spits, before making his way down the stairs.

“Vale!” Marc shouts again, Jorge grabs his wrist as he walks by him, stopping him in his tracks – Marc rips his wrist out of his grasp. “Get the fuck off me.”

“Stop shouting.” Jorge warns, through gritted teeth, “Alessia is sleeping.”

“Why did Dani have to make us do this together?” Marc pushes him back, “you ruined my life once and now you have to do it again? I finally had him, finally!” The younger man pushes his chest once more, tear drops falling down his cheeks. “Now he's gone.” He mumbles weakly, pouting. “And now I want you gone. Don't be here when I wake up.” Marc grinds his teeth, glaring at Jorge, whose jaw drops before Marc trails back to his room, closing the door behind him with a thud.


	5. Chapter 5

“Marc! Marc!” Jorge shakes the younger man, trying to wake him up with one hand as he cradles Alessia in the other.

“Go away! I told you not to be here.” He seethes, turning his face away.

“Marc, Alessia is really hot – I think she has a temperature. Help me.” He pleads, voice sounding desperate. Marc bolts up, eyes catching Jorge's and seeing the panic behind them. “I don't know what to do.” Marc looks at the little girl, her cheeks bright red, and her eyes glassy and red as if she had been crying for days.

“When did she get like this?” Marc takes her from Jorge's hold, Alessia's skin feeling like fire against his, even though she was only wearing thin pyjamas.

“Maybe, twenty minutes?” Jorge bites his lip, stroking at Alessia's brown hair, trying to keep her calm.

“Let's take her to the hospital. Just to be sure.” Jorge nods, wordlessly, already haphazardly throwing clothes on, as Marc follows. They don't speak on the ten minute drive, both nervous and unsure what is wrong with the little girl. Dani had trusted them with her and they couldn't let him down.

-

They took Alessia quickly to the Children's ward, to run tests on her small body.

“Only one of you can come with her – the father?” The nurse looked between them, both silently looking at each other.

“We're both...” They try to explain.

“Oh,” she blushes, “Sorry. Why don't both of you come?” She smiles sweetly, leading them into a smaller room. The two men watch as she runs different tests on Alessia, both wanting to reach out and touch her, give her a hug, even though the nurse asked them not to for the moment. The nurse leaves the room, promising to find the test results as quickly as possible.

“Do you think she is going to be okay?” Jorge mumbles, worry running through him.

“Of course,” Marc promises, “she's in the best place for help, right?”

“Right,” Jorge sighs, “I'm scared.” he confesses, looking at Alessia resting on the bed. Marc reaches out his hand, and intertwines his fingers with Jorge's. The older man squeezes his grip.

“She will be okay. It's probably just a little fever.”

“Because we haven't looked after her properly?”

“No! We've done everything as said. Its not your fault, it happens.” Marc tells him, Jorge scoffs. “What?” Marc looks at him, curiously.

“I didn't think I would be the panicky one. I thought I'd be laid back - telling you all the things you've been telling me. But I don't know what I'm doing with a baby – I can sing lullabies and rock her to sleep but stuff like this? It scares me, and I can't imagine what it would be like if it was our child. I love Alessia, don't get me wrong, but your own baby feeling like that? It's frightening.”

“I thought I would be the panicky one too.” Marc smiles softly, “but you did always say I was good under pressure.”

“That's true – you always have been.” Jorge sighs, “not that it matters now – I'll never have one of my own anymore, but I will have Alessia.”

“You could have one of your own, I always said you'd be a good papa – and you are.”

“I won't.” Jorge swears, “I don't want one if I can't have it with you.”

“Jorge,” Marc speaks softly, thumb rubbing circles on his hand, “I-”

“Okay, gentleman.” Jorge curses his luck as the nurse returns, “Alessia has an ear infection. She will be absolutely fine, it should clear up on its own, but you can give her infant ibuprofen to help with the pain.”

“Good,” Marc smiles, “Thank you.”

“Of course, any worries don't hesitate to come back.” Jorge gives her a soft smile, before she leaves, no doubt many other patients to care for. Marc gets up, taking his hand out of Jorge's as he picks up a now sleeping Alessia, and cradles her in his arms.

“Let's go home then.” Marc paces out of the room, as Jorge gulps, feeling coldness beside him where warmth had just occupied. His hand already missing Marc's intertwined with it.

-

“I'll put her to bed, then we can talk.” Jorge nods, watching Marc take Alessia upstairs before taking a seat on the couch. It feels like an eternity before Marc joins him again. He grabs a glass of water - Jorge notes that he hadn't seen Marc with a drink since they'd fought after his last whisky session. 

"I'm not going to make you leave." Marc finally speaks, surprising Jorge who looks at him with wide eyes. "In fact, I think you should bring more of your stuff here. This is Alessia's home now, so I understand it is going to be yours too. I know I've gone back and forth these past few days but my head is so fucked, Jorge." The younger man sighs, resting his head in his hands, "I didn't think I would have to be in your company ever again, but here we are. I can't decide if I should love you or hate you. You broke my heart. Really broke it, but I do still love you, I still want you. And that must make me the biggest idiot. But I can't trust you, and that is the main thing in a relationship."

"I love you too. I will show you that you can trust me."

"It's gone, Jorge. It's not coming back. So, if you love me then let me go. Stop saying all these things about not wanting children if you can't have them with me. Stop making me want you."

"It's all true." Jorge pleads, "I love you Marc, and I still want to marry you."

"Don't." Marc's voice shakes, "You can stay here as my friend, and as Alessia's carer. If you can't do that - it would be easier for you to leave." Jorge swallows back the lump in his throat.

"Friends?"

"Just friends and roommates."

"Okay. Being around you, you being happy again in my company, that's enough for me." Jorge promises.

"Best start moving your things in then." Marc smiles softly. He could do this, they could be _friends_.


	6. Chapter 6

Jorge's lip wobbles, and he can feel tears already building in his eyes as he walks up to the church and sees Dani's mother stood outside. He pulls Alessia up on his hip, holding her closer, she was giggling, she had no idea what they were walking up to – her mother and fathers funeral. Marc rests the palm of his hand on the small of Jorge's back in comfort, watching as the older man shakes his head softly, as if shaking his emotions away and gives Marc a small smile. He feels his stomach churn as he sees Dani's mothers eyes are already red, her head rested in the crook of her husbands neck. A smile rises on her face as she see's Alessia.

“There she is.” Dani's mother greets them warmly, taking Alessia from Jorge's arms, nuzzling her nose into the girl's hair.

“Hello Jorge,” She kisses his cheek,

“Marc, nice to see you again. Shame about the circumstances.” She smiles weakly, kissing his cheek also, but still holding on tight to her granddaughter.

“Hello, Mrs. Pedrosa. Sorry we haven't brought Alessia around.”

“Nonsense. That's okay, sweet boy.” She strokes her hand across Alessia's cheek, the girl squealing in enjoyment – always loving attention flourished on her.

“She looks happy with the two of you. Thank you.”

“Anything for Dani,” Jorge promises, taking Alessia back when she is pasted over.

“You always were a good friend to him.”

“As he was to me, I'd best let everyone see Alessia before she tires out.” He smiles weakly, gripping the girl, walking over to familiar faces, who cue over the young girl in his arms. Marc moves to follow, but Dani's mother grabs his wrist, stopping him.

“Perhaps, you should stay away from Grace's family today, Marc.”

“I just want to pay my respects... I didn't think they knew.”

“Only her sister, but we don't want her causing a scene today. We've been through enough already.” She warns.

“I'll keep my distance.” He promises, gulping.

-

Marc's leg is shaking up and down as he sits - Jorge knows he's nervous, a little tick the younger man would do when he was on edge.

“Is something wrong?” Jorge whispers, Alessia sat on his lap as they wait for the service to start.

“Jorge – I need to tell you something.” Marc looks at the older man, before his eyes find a shape behind him, Grace's sister, Elisabeth, her eyes already trained on him, narrowed in anger. Marc can see it in her eyes she debating whether or not to make her way over.

“Yes? You can tell me anything.” Jorge tells him, gently, resting his hand on Marc's knee to still it, though eventually keeping his hand set on Marc's thigh.

“Before Dani died... Grace found out something.”

“What did she find out?” Jorge pushes, noticing his hesitance.

“I- We, um.”

“Welcome ladies and gentleman.” The priest starts, drawing Jorge's attention from the nervous wreck beside him.

“We are here to celebrate the lives of Dani and Grace Pedrosa, both young souls taken too soon.” Jorge keeps one hand around Alessia and the other on Marc's leg as everyone speaks as if Dani and Grace were the perfect, flawless couple. He fights not to roll his eyes as their so called friends erase every problem they had – labelling them as people we should aspire to. Dani was wonderful, he'd been his best friend since they were kids, but Grace... Grace was someone that destroyed his friend – he wasn't happy with her, not truly. Dani had confided in him so many times, and then she had gotten pregnant, and everything was better, he was happy in the end, smiling more rather than the frown Jorge had gotten used to over the previous years. But Jorge knew, he knew if it weren't for Alessia, Dani and Grace might not be together now. And maybe, just maybe, Dani wouldn't be dead.

-

“Marc, I've been looking all over for you.” Jorge sighs, taking a seat on the bench beside the Spaniard.

“Where is Alessia?”

“With her grandmother, she's enjoying her. I just wanted to say thank you. For today.” Jorge smiles weakly, eyes still a little red from his tears. Marc just nods his head softly, “It made it easier to get through it with your help. Just... what were you going to say earlier? Grace found something out before Dani died?”

“Did I ever tell you how Dani and I actually met?” Marc asks, surprising Jorge, clearly not the topic he'd wanted to start.

“At college, you were in the same class?”

“Isn't that weird? Dani is seven years older than me? How could we have met in college?” Marc scoffs, rolling his eyes. How could Jorge be so dense not to put that together – or how could Dani be so dense to use that as their meeting story.

“You always were an over-achiever.” Jorge laughs, “I wouldn't even be surprised if you skipped a few years.” An uneasy pause flows between the pair, “So if you didn't meet at college, how did you meet?”

“I was seventeen and I was bored, so I did what any seventeen year old bored kid does and went online – I made an account on a dating website, and said I was nineteen. On there, I found a few guys, messaged a few but none of them were anything special, except this one guy – James. We talked for a few weeks, he seemed great, so I went to meet him at his apartment, when I got there he didn't even want to talk, he grabbed me and he was trying to touch me where I didn't want him to. And, Dani... Dani was his roommate, he'd heard me struggling and he saved me from him. Punched him straight in the face, knocked him out. It was amazing, I could believe such a little guy could have such a hard punch,” he smiles, amused. “Then, Dani took me to his room, and made sure I was okay. He told me I deserved better than someone like James.”

“I'm so sorry that happened to you,” Jorge frowned, his hand settling on Marc's shoulder in comfort, “why did you never tell me before?”

“Because,” Marc swallows, “Dani took me to his room, he was so sweet and kind to me – the way he was looking at me, it was strange, nobody had looked at me like that before, and I kissed him.”

“Oh.” Jorge falters, his hand dropping from Marc's shoulder.

“And he kissed me back, then it became more than kissing – we slept together.” He sighs, not wanting to look up at the expression on Jorge's face.

“That's what Grace found out?” Jorge's voice falters, his mind turning, trying to put the pieces together.

“Yes, and... and she found out after you and I broke up, it happened again.”

“What?” And Marc wonders if that is what heartbreak sounds like, “you slept with Dani after we broke up?”

“Yes,” he mumbles, “it was just, I don't know, comfort.”

“You don't sleep with someone to comfort them! You give them a hug, or a shoulder to cry on – you don't fuck them!”

“Jorge!” Marc's eyes go wide, relieved they aren't surrounded by people.

“Was it to get back at me?” Jorge swallows, sadness taking over his expression. “Revenge for Sophia?” Marc shudders at the girls name.

“Maybe? I don't know, I was never going to tell you. But Grace found out, she said she'd tell everyone, she told her sister, she told Dani's mama! Eventually, Dani persuaded her to put it in the past.” Marc slumps back on the bench, “I wanted to tell you before someone else did.”

“I'm going to find Alessia.” Jorge stands up, buttoning up his suit jacket again.

“Jorge,” Marc says, weakly, “Don't you want to talk about it?”

“I just need to think. Alone.” He sighs, shaking his head, walking away, leaving Marc sat with his head in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dramaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, oh you know the status quo wouldn't last..


	7. Chapter 7

“Alex, have you seen Jorge?” Marc interrupts his brothers conversation, missing the look of irritation from Alex's friend.

“Oh, hi to you too, bro.” Alex quips sarcastically.

“Yeah. Hi. Have you seen Jorge or not?” Marc bites down on his bottom lip, it had been an hour now since he'd last seen Jorge and was beginning to worry where he'd got to.

“He left, with Alessia like twenty minutes ago? He didn't tell you?” Alex frowns, seeing the concern on his brothers face, “Has something happened? You're not back together are you? You said you're just friends!”

“We're not together.” Marc replies shortly, “He definitely left?”

“Saw him get in a taxi.”

“God damn,” Marc huffs, turning away.

“Call me later Marc!” He shouts behind him, shaking his head at the strangeness of his older brothers actions. He looks after him as he storms through the field, not seeming to pay any attention to any of the mourners around him as he goes. A blonde woman seems to walk up to him, stopping him in his tracks – her face set into a frown.

-

“Marc.” She snarls, looking him up and down with disgust – the man who almost wrecked her little sisters marriage.

“Sarah,” he sighs, “not now.”

“How could you come here after what you did?”

“Dani was my friend. I just came to say goodbye like everyone else, and to give Dani's daughter a chance to see her family.”

“You don't deserve to have Alessia. She should be with us.”

“Dani and Grace left her to us, they obviously didn't want her to be with you!”

“Grace would be turning in her grave knowing you had her daughter!” She shouts, earning the pair a few glances and Marc notices Mrs Pedrosa making her way towards them.

“Maybe, but that little girl adores Jorge and we'll look after her right.” Marc protests, crossing his arms.

“If I remember right you adored Jorge too? How will he take finding out you slept with his best friend?” Sarah teases.

“He already knows.”

“Maybe everyone else should too.”

“Sarah!” Mrs Pedrosa rests her hands on her hips, “this is not the place.” she warns, “I'm burying my son and daughter in law today, you remember that?” Sarah steps back, sighing in defeat.

“I'm sorry,” she tells the older woman, before glaring back at Marc, “I'm going to get custody of that little girl, so cherish your time with her while it lasts.” She spits, before turning away. Mrs Pedrosa's hand wraps around Marc's wrist.

“I'm sorry. She came over to me.”

“I know, I know.” She brushes his cheek. “You and Jorge are seem like great fathers to Alessia. She won't have a leg to stand on – she's an ex drug addict without a stable home, but the two of you together like a proper family, she can't compete.”

“Thank you,” he nods, “Jorge and I aren't together anymore, though.”

“Maybe – not yet.” She smiles sweetly, before placing a kiss on his cheek, and wishing him goodbye.

-

Jorge rests back in his bed, Alessia curled up on his stomach as her hand taps against his chest, he strokes his hand through her hair.

“What do I do, eh, Allie?” He mummers, “your daddy and my Marc... thinking of them together hurts so much, but I guess I know they can never be together again. Dani's gone now and maybe I was always second best. Maybe, Marc always wanted Dani but he couldn't have him, so I was the consolation prize.” He sighs, “I can't be friends with him,” he laughs, humourlessly, “how did I ever think I could?” Alessia grips onto his t shirt, hugging him, as if understanding he was sad and wanting to comfort him.

“No cry, dada.”

“Sorry sweetheart.” He sniffs, holding back his tears, if only to please the little girl, “I'm going to protect you from this you know? You'll not have to feel your heartbreak over loving someone you can't have, I'll do anything I can for you not to feel this pain, because it hurts so badly. I'll protect you, I promise.” Jorge grips her tighter, his love for the girl growing day by day and he knows now – it will never stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting, and kudos! Sorry it takes me a few days to read comments because I'm scared what they'll say!


	8. Chapter 8

"Jorge? Jorge?" Marc has to admit he's panicking as he runs up the stairs of his own home - if Jorge wasn't here with Alessia, God knows what he was going to do. His stomach settles as he sees Jorge, resting on his bed, the older man had pulled Alessia's crib into his room so it sits beside his bed. His face was simply set into indifference as he watches Marc walk in, flicking his eyes from the tablet rested on his lap and back down again. Marc walks to the crib, looking in to see Alessia smiling, cuddling into her teddy, clearly absolutely fine - he wishes he could say the same for himself. He runs his hand through her hair, smiling the little girl as she giggles under his touch.

"Jorge," he sighs, with relief, "you left without me."

"I did." He replies shortly, not even bothering to look up from his device.

"You can't run off with Alessia whenever you feel like it."

"I wasn't gonna leave her with you." He snaps, glaring up at him, "you tried to break her parents up." Marc scoffs, humourlessly.

"He wasn't going to leave her."

"But you wish he would have?" Jorge bites back, noticing the sadness in Marc's eyes - seeing it build as he obviously thinks of the life he could have had with Dani.

"No." He swears, "it's in the past now."

"It's in your past, Marc! It's very much in my present. He was my best friend," Jorge blinks back the tears forming in his eyes, "you and him were the most important people in my life and you both betrayed me."

"You and I weren't together."

"You think that matters?" He shrinks back into the comfort of his pillow, "I can never forgive you, either of you. Why did you have to tell me? Couldn't you just have kept it to yourself? I wish I never knew."

"I didn't want Grace's sister to tell you - it would be even worse, wouldn't it?"

"Why would Grace have told me? Huh? You're not my boyfriend, you're not my fiancé anymore. You're not my responsibility." Marc rolls his eyes, knowing Jorge was lying, just trying to hurt him. Marc knew Jorge would always think of him as his responsibility. He watches the older man swallow - knowing he knew he was lying to himself too.

"Did you see everyone today? They were looking at us, grinning as they thought we were back together, that we had Alessia and we were like a proper family. Sarah saw that too, and she would have done anything to try and hurt me for what happened."

"Of course I saw them. I didn't discourage anyone when people asked if we were together again because I so wanted it to be true, I bet they were all laughing at me - stupid Jorge didn't even know Dani and Marc fucked. Twice." He grits his teeth, "all that time we were together and you didn't say anything."

"Only Sarah, me and Dani's mama knew. Dani and I made a deal never to speak of it again, we didn't mean for it to happen twice, it wouldn't have if you and I were together."

"Ah! So it's my fault." Jorge crosses his arms over his chest, "it always comes back around to me doesn't it?" Marc frowns, feeling the tension in the room grow heavier by the moment.

"Maybe we shouldn't argue in front of Alessia. Let's go downstairs. Have tea?" Marc pleads, hoping to stop the fuse Jorge had lit from blowing. Jorge wordlessly agrees, pushing himself off the bed and stomping down the corridor and stairs, not even bothering to wait for Marc following behind.

-

"It wasn't your fault." Marc tells him, body pressed against the kitchen counter, a mug of tea in his hand. "Yes, I was hurt and angry at you but it was my actions... mine and Dani's. Our choice. But I'm so fucking sorry." He begs, "I've felt so guilty. Look, you sleeping with that girl broke my heart but I never knew her - never even met her, but Dani was your best friend and yeah I knew it would fucking kill you and that was part of the reason I did it."

"It wasn't because..." Jorge drifts off, feeling his cheeks turn pink at the prospect of revealing his own insecurities.

"Because?"

"Because Dani was the one you always wanted?" Marc's face drops at his suggestion, before his shakes his head.

"No, no." He promises, he instinctively reaches out his free hand, and grabs onto Jorge's, holding their hands together,

"Never doubt the way that I feel about you," he swallows, feeling a lump in his throat. "I did want Dani - when we first met. Then, he told me about you and introduced us and I was so gone on you, even by the second date, I'd forgotten about any affection I had for Dani. It was all for you. I need you to believe that." Marc places his mug down, his hand moving to rest on Jorge's cheek, caressing the soft skin beneath his fingertips. Jorge can't help but lean into the touch, before moving his hand on top of Marc's - and pulling it off his face.

"I do believe that... But surely you knew if you slept with Dani, there would be no going back for you and me." Jorge bit down on his bottom lip, the harsh truth really sinking in, as he pushes Marc away. He can see the hurt flash across Marc's face, before he composes himself.

"It's not like it would happen again, it wouldn't even if he were still alive."

"That doesn't matter, not anymore."

"He's gone now, Jorge."

"And so are we."


	9. Chapter 9

"You don't mean that," Marc mumbles, bottom lip shaking, "you said we'd never be done, don't you remember?" He sniffs, eyes flicking from the floor to Jorge's face. Of course he remembered.

-

_"Where have you been?" Marc asks, sat with his back stiff against the sofa, leg shaking up and down._

_"Me and Ricky had a beer after work..."_

_"Just with Ricky?"_

_"Y- yeah."_

_"You lying fuck!" Marc shouts, standing up from the couch and pushing Jorge back toward the door, "I know you were with her, she called me! She fucking called me on our house phone and told me all about it! How the two of you fucked on your desk twice! Amazing, that's more than you and I in the last month, isn't it?!"_

_"Marc..." He pleads, "let me explain."_

_"I don't want to talk about it - you cheated on me! Get out, now! We're done!" He growls, pulling the ring off his finger and practically throwing it at Jorge. Marc glares at Jorge, face getting redder and redder as the older man makes no move to go._

_"I didn't know how to fix things between us-"_

_"Oh, fucking your secretary was your best idea?"_

_"No! I was upset because of us and how we weren't an 'us' anymore, you don't even let me sleep in our bed! And things just happened..."_

_"It's my fault then, is it? Just get the fuck out, we are done." Marc grinds his teeth, reaching past Jorge to open the door and push him back out into the night._

_"We're not done, Marc. You and I will never be done." He promised before the door is slammed in his face._

-

"Yeah, I do." Jorge frowns at the memory - that night being one of the worst of his life.

"If I have forgiven you for Sophia, you can forgive me for Dani." Both the men cringe at the woman's name, but Marc doesn't fail to notice Jorge now cringes at Dani's too.

"You've forgiven me for Sophia?"

"Yes," he gulps, not even realising he had until the words came out, "We both did it for the same reason, you realise that? We both did it because we didn't have each other. I would never have done that if we're were together. I know I was unfair at the end, not allowing you into our bed, we barely spoke except to talk about what we were having for dinner or to argue.. We were engaged but we were practically like strangers. Why did that happen?" Marc furrows his forehead, he loved Jorge, he wanted to marry the man, but the spark they had dulled for a while and he had no idea why.

"You don't remember the reason the first time you slept alone? Alessia had just been born and we went to visit her, Dani and Grace at the hospital and you absolutely fell in love with her," he smiles softly at the memory, Marc was smitten by her immediately, as the little girl wrapped her tiny hand around Marc's finger, then they had returned home, "you said you wanted one."

"You said you weren't ready."

"I did, and I wasn't. You didn't get that I didn't mean never I just meant not right now, then we argued and I said something rude about your mother and you sent me to the spare room."

"And you never came back."

"No, I didn't. Funny isn't it, Alessia being part of the reason we broke up but also the reason we came back together." Marc hums in response, feeling stuck at a crossroads, two different paths he could go down. He could reach out, pull Jorge in by his tie, and smack his lips against his, he could drag him upstairs and fuck him into his -(once  _their)_ \- mattress and make the three of them into a proper little family. Or, he could say goodnight, retire to his room alone, and leave the possibilities behind.

His decision is made for him and Jorge puts his hands around Marc's waist and presses their lips together. He slips his tongue into the older mans mouth, his breathing feeling laboured as Jorge's hands dig tight into his waist. Jorge pulls away first, leaving Marc leaning in, wanting to taste more.

"I don't forgive you for Dani. Not yet."

"But you will?"

"I don't know," he replies honestly, biting his lip at the question, "I'm not sure yet."

"Jorge, I don't want us to be done." Marc sniffs, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "I never did, but you didn't fight for me before - and I'm not sure if I can fight for this for the both of us."

"You've broken my heart."

"You broke mine too," Marc reminds him, though his tone isn't harsh, not there to hurt Jorge but to level them out, to acknowledge they've both made mistakes, "But, we do need to do what is best for Alessia, us going back and forth like this, it's not fair on her."

"I can't promise you it will work."

"You just have to promise you'll try your best."

"What if my best isn't good enough?"

"It's your best," Marc smiles, "that's always good enough. Just promise me you won't sleep with your secretary and I promise not to sleep with your best mate." Marc says with a naughty smirk, Jorge's smile drops at the mention, "okay, too soon for jokes." The younger Spaniard kisses Jorge's nose quickly as an apology.

"Sorry. Let's start over. My name is Marc." He leans back on his heels, holding his hand out in front of him, in which Jorge takes, shaking it softly and they grin at each other.

"Jorge." He replies, before pulling him in by his hand, and instead latching his hands around Marc's waist, lips already placing pressure on the younger mans neck. Marc's hands find the back of Jorge's neck, fingers stroking against his hair, feeling soft beneath his fingertips. " _Very_ nice to meet you Marc." he whispers, receiving a laugh in response. Marc pushes himself up on to the kitchen counter, spreading his legs apart, Jorge slots himself into the space in between his thighs. Jorge's hands move to Marc's lap, stroking against his thighs with his palm, before he moves to unbutton Marc's, now creased, white shirt.

Jorge's lips find Marc's and he struggles to keep back the moan at the sweetness of Marc's lips on his, knowing there is no place they'd rather be. They jump apart with a groan as the scream of a baby rings out on the monitor.

"Fuck. Fuck!" Jorge growls, "I'll go. This is not even nearly done." He promises before stealing another quick kiss and running up the stairs to Alessia. Marc smiles after him, before leaning back against the kitchen counter, unable to wipe the grin from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they're happy... (For a bit?)


	10. Chapter 10

"Pancakes?" Jorge laughs, watching Marc stood over the pan, apron proclaiming ' _kiss the chef_ ' and most of the flour ending up on his face. Alessia was resting on his hip, as he leans in a presses a kiss to Marc's lips - following the aprons orders, of course.

"Why is that so funny?"

"You're terrible at making pancakes!"

"I'm not!" Marc protests, "I'm actually really good now - Vale taught me."

"Hmm," Jorge mumbles, as Marc bites down on his bottom lip, regretting bringing up the Italian.

"Sorry, I-"

"Marc," Jorge cuts him off, "As much as we already know about each other, we did have a year apart and things changed. We had a separate life and I don't want you to think you can't tell me anything about it. We should talk about it all at some point. I love the old you, and I want to know this you too."

"Thank you," Marc kisses his cheek, and kisses Alessia's too, "Good morning Princess." He smiles at her and receives a giggle in response. "Coffee is on the table, I'll bring your pancakes and Alessia's food in."

"Thanks babe," Jorge winks, making his way to the table, and putting Alessia in her high chair, though she pouts as she's left, much preferring to be in Jorge's arms. For the first time when Marc sits opposite him on the table, their feet touch together as if they want to keep a constant connection between the two of them.

"Wow," Jorge moans, "you can cook blueberry pancakes now. I'm impressed."

"I told you!" Marc smiles, mouth still full and Jorge's heart swells so much he can't even find it in him to think it's a little disgusting.

"Dada," Alessia's mini pancakes seem to find themselves on the floor or half way around her mouth before Jorge steps in, cutting the pieces small for her to eat. "Dada, pancake." She reaches out her hands go grab at Jorge, her affection for him growing everyday. Marc admires the scene, it was all he'd ever wanted a year ago - him, Jorge and a little one of their own and he finally got it.

-

"What do you think has changed, over the past year?" Jorge rocks Alessia up and down as Marc sorts through her wardrobe, the young girl already growing out of her clothes so quickly.

"You got fitter, definitely." Marc grins, Jorge smirks at his response.

"Why thank you - so have you. More gorgeous everyday." He compliments, enjoying the blush rising on Marc's cheeks. He was pleased they could be like this again, that he could admire Marc and the man not be angry or conflicted, that they could be at peace - with their daughter.

"Last night was another thing - that thing you did with your finger? You've never done that to me before." Jorge's eyes roll back in his head at the memory.

"Jorge! Little ears!"

"She has no idea what we're talking about, babe," he laughs, rattling Alessia's toy monkey in her face, her interest completely consumed by it, "Should I thank Valentino for that as well as the pancakes?"

"Um, yeah.."

"It's okay, I told you - I think we should talk about it."

"But it was me, physically with someone else - doesn't that make you feel strange to talk about?"

"I'd rather know, than it be a dirty secret between us." Jorge promises, "I can handle it."

"Okay. Then, so can I." Marc gulps, doubting his own words, "what did you do on our year apart? We've never discussed it."

"I dated Sophia, for a little bit," Jorge frowns, "she cheated on me but I didn't even care, she was never anyone I wanted to be with long term, and then there was Aleix."

"Who is Aleix?"

"A really great guy, actually. He went to the same gym as me and we hit it off, then we went on a few dates and it went from there."

"You aren't still suppose to be- or did you end it for me?" Marc bites down on his bottom lip, feeling a flare of jealousy seeing the fond smile that came to Jorge's face at the mention of Aleix.

"Things only lasted three months, it was just before Dani died that we split up. He moved away, to Andorra to be near his brother and his family. He asked me to go with him but I just couldn't."

"Did you love him?"

"No," Jorge looks down at Alessia, dancing her toy around to keep her occupied, "you know they say if you're in love with two people at the same time, you should always pick the second because it means you weren't truly in love with the first? I was always too in love with you to fall in love with someone else."

"I didn't love him, either. Vale, I mean." Jorge nods, more than pleased to hear Marc's words.

"And Dani?" He adds, just needing to know, to be able to close the book on the past, he needed to know everything.

"I think I did." Marc ponders, "before I met you, though. After - definitely not."

"Okay." Jorge nods, "I can handle that."

"What about you and Dani?"

"Me and Dani?" Jorge's eyes flick back up to Marc's from watching Alessia.

"Nothing ever happened between you?"

"N-no. I wanted it to," he confesses, "Dani could have asked at anytime before you and I would have done anything for him. He knew that though. And maybe that's why finding out about you and Dani before hurt so bad - that it wasn't because Dani wasn't into men, it was just because Dani wasn't into me." Marc felt his stomach twist, hating Jorge's insecurities and knowing the man who was his best friend and his fiancé together made that worse.

"Your friendship was too important for Dani to risk. You know he wouldn't have wanted to put that in jeopardy."

"Mm, maybe."

"I'm glad nothing happened, because otherwise Dani would never have introduced me to you and we wouldn't be here right now."

"We would," Jorge promises, "I would have always found a way to you." Marc smiles softly at him, he revelled in the honesty, wondering if he and Jorge had ever been so upfront with each other ever before.

"Was Aleix the one who taught you that thing you did with _your_  fingers?" Marc smirks, cheekily.

"Little ears!" Jorge laughs, "yes, he was, I'm glad you liked it," he winks, "Alex met him - did he tell you?"

"My brother Alex?"

"Yeah."

"No, when did that happen?"

"Aleix and I were at a bar in Barcelona and Alex was there, I tried to hide from him but Aleix never really did subtle, and so he ended up smashing a bottle of champagne and attracting everyone's attention to us, including your brother. We practically avoided each other all night and we bumped into each other in the toilets just before I left."

"He never told me."

"He said some horrible things - things I deserved - and he told me you were happy without me, that you'd met someone new who was twice the man I'd ever be..."

"Jorge," Marc moves over to him, placing his hand on the forearm of the older man, his other hand resting on Alessia's leg, Marc gulps, "Vale was nothing compared to you."

"It's okay, he was mad - I was glad you were happy, that's all I wanted. If I couldn't make you happy, I was glad someone could." Marc lifts his hand stroking at the back of Jorge's neck in comfort before he leans up to press a kiss to Jorge's lips. "He won't be happy we're together again."

"It's not his choice Jorge, I'll call him tonight and tell him everything, he'll just have to deal with it." Marc kisses his temple, and gives him a quick squeeze, and gives Alessia the same.

"I love you." Jorge tells him.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

"No way!" Alex shouts, "no, Marc!" Marc leans the phone away from his ear to dull the loudness of his brothers protests, "Are you joking? You can't be serious. Don't you remember what it was like when he cheated on you? You were a mess, you were heartbroken - I don't think you'd get through it if he hurt you again." He sighs, truly worried about the state of his brothers heart. "If this is about wanting to give Alessia a family, it's the wrong way to do it."

"It's not just about that. I love him."

"You're making a massive mistake, but I know once you've decided there is no changing your mind." Marc feels relief wash over him as his brother wasn't going to make too much of a fuss, "I'm not gonna be his best mate though, and I'll always be here if something does go wrong."

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means."

"Of course, you're my brother, always. And maybe, you'll be a little more understanding when I tell you my news?" Marc can hear the nerves in Alex's voice, dreading to think what the boy has done now.

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the guy from the funeral?" "Um, sort of. What about him?"

"He is Grace's brother - his name is Alex too, we met ages ago at Alessia's christening?"

"Wait, Grace's brother was your mystery one night man?" Marc frowns, not even remembering seeing the pair of them together.

"Now, he's kind of my two night mystery man."

"Oh. Well I'm happy for you?"

"He told me about Sarah, about how she hates you for Dani and he wants you to know he's on your side, that he won't go against you and Jorge having Alessia." Marc sighs, thinking of Sarah, hating how she could be more angry than Grace even was.

"Okay. Thank you, tell him thank you too. I'm glad you're happy Alex, that's all I want for you."

"You too bro. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, love you."

"Love you too." Marc grins as he sees Jorge make his way into the bedroom as he hangs up.

"Who was that? Should I be jealous?"

"No," Marc laughs, "it was just Alex."

"Good, nobody is stealing you from me." Jorge kneels down on the bed beside Marc, almost hovering over him, an uneasy nervous expression on his face.

"Jorge? You okay?" Marc frowns, dreading the next bit of news Jorge could tell him.

"I'm great, now I'm with you," he smiles, "I don't know if this is too much but I wanted to give you this back," Jorge holds out a little black box from his pocket, "I'm not saying we should be engaged again right now, I just think we should wear our rings again. I want it to show we're both taken and we're committed to each other again."

"Jorge- I.." Marc struggles to find the words, tears in his eyes.

"It's stupid, it's too soon. I'm sorry."

"It's not stupid," Marc's voice cracks, "I didn't think I'd see this ring again." He takes the box from his hand, opening it up, the simple gold ring that had meant so much and then so little. "You kept it? And yours too?" Jorge nods, taking another ring - his ring - out of his pocket.

"It is too soon, but keep them safe, yeah? And we can wear them again later." Jorge nods, slightly solemn his romantic gesture had not played out the way he hoped, Marc takes Jorge's ring from his hand and places it in the box with his own before passing the box back and watching Jorge slide it into the bedside drawer.

"It's there whenever you want it." Jorge promises. Marc nods, holding his arms open to cuddle Jorge in, the older man finding himself at home pressed against his chest. "And so am I."

"I know, we don't need to rush this, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

-

"Hello Marc," the younger man was surprised to find their social worker on their doorstep, three days before she was supposed to be.

"Hi Sharon, I thought our visit was on Monday?"

"It is Marc, something... Somethings come up. Is Mr Lorenzo here?"

"Yes, please come in." He opens the door wider to allow her in, nerves beginning to take over. She follows him in, to find Jorge on the sofa, with Alessia playing in his lap, the tv playing 'The Little Mermaid', one they'd discovered was the girls favourite.

"Who was at the door?" Jorge asks, looking up, faltering as he sees Sharon, "Ah, hello."

"Hello Jorge," she smiles weakly.

"Please, sit. Would you like a coffee?"

"No thank you, maybe you could sit too Marc?" The younger man looked over at Jorge, worry evident on his face, Marc sits as close to Jorge as he can, seeking comfort in the heat of his body and their thighs touched. "Marc, Jorge, I'm afraid there has been a complaint about the two of you, and how fit you are to care for a child who has just lost her parents."

"What?" Marc's voice cracks, his hand immediately being grabbed by Jorge, "We're looking after her great, just look at her - she's happy with us." He protests, Jorge squeezes his hand to keep him calm, "Was it Sarah? Grace's sister?" He asks, tears in his eyes, "because if it was its nothing to do with how well we're looking after her, it's because she doesn't like me."

"I can't discuss who made the complaint. Sorry."

"So what happens now?" Marc asks, worried about how silent Jorge has been and the grip he's holding onto Alessia.

"We have to take all reports seriously, you'll be put on watch, with me or another social worker coming by each week, it may be at anytime."

"We'd never hurt her," Marc promises, he can see the sympathy in Sharon's eyes, she knows they wouldn't, he can tell, but she has to take her job seriously, "we love her." Sharon just nods in response.

"I'll be seeing you on Monday. We'll go from there."

"Okay, thank you." Marc shows her out, hands trembling at the thought of losing Alessia, and all because of Sarah and a stupid mistake he made. "This is all my fault." Marc sits back beside Jorge, hand resting in his hands.

"They won't take her from us, I won't let them."

"We might not have that choice."

"Marc," he speaks through gritted teeth, angry at the idea that Grace's sister was trying to take Alessia away, when she isn't fit to look after her in the first place, "she's ours, nobody is taking her."

"I'm so sorry." Marc leans his head into the crook of Jorge's neck, his hand stroking Alessia's hair, the young girl completely blissfully aware of what is going on around her except from Ariel in her movie. "If I hadn't with Dani-"

"Stop it, just stop. It's not your fault Sarah is crazy, okay? And we're great parents so there is nothing the can do to take her away." Jorge turns his head, pressing a kiss to the top of Marc's head. "We'll sort this. Together."


	12. Chapter 12

"Do you hear that?" Marc asks, his hand drawing circles on Jorge's stomach.

"I don't hear anything."

"Exactly," He practically purrs, "nothing but you and me," the younger man leans in, pressing soft kisses at Jorge's neck, then at his collarbone, before he lifts himself up, straddling Jorge's hips, kisses moving down his body, Marc takes his time as he hear Jorge gasping and moaning beneath him.

Marc palms his hand against the soft bulge in Jorge's boxers, slowly teasing as Jorge spreads his legs wider for Marc. Jorge's hands find Marc's hair, as the younger man hooks his fingers around the waist of Jorge's boxers, slowly drawing them down until Jorge's cock springs free and Marc replaces his hand with his mouth.

Marc looks up, keeping his gaze locked on Jorge's who is looking down as if he's hung the stars in the sky. Jorge's cock slides easily down to the back of Marc's throat, and Jorge has to stop himself bucking his hips. Marc starts slowly, going in deep, then pulling away to tease. Jorge's fists close tighter around Marc's hair and his impatience bubbles through. Marc's hands find Jorge's hips, holding them down to the bed.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth?" Marc smirks, enjoying the blissful look in Jorge's eyes.

"Yes, god yes," Jorge moans, eyes practically rolling to the back of his head when Marc loosens his grip on his hips and takes him back into his mouth, allowing Jorge to guide the pace. He starts bucking his hips slowly, though remembering Marc was always good at taking it and his skill had obviously not been lost. He increases his speed, feeling his cock throb, desperate for its release. He ruts against Marc's mouth, not too hard or fast , a grin spreading as he hears Marc moaning, loving the other man was enjoying this as much as he was. "I'm gonna- ah, Marc," he comes, hips coming to a stop as he pants, his load slipping down Marc's throat as he swallowed. He hears a giggle from the younger man as he moves up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and he can almost taste himself. "Fuck, you're amazing."

"Is it my turn now?" Marc bites down on his bottom lip.

"What do you want me to do for you?"

"Turn over, get on your hands and knees," he whispers in his ear, Jorge felt a shiver down his spine, Marc was always the bottom before, it had only been a handful of times that Jorge hadn't topped - he'd done it every time Marc had asked, the boy just hadn't asked that much. Jorge nods, getting himself on all fours, leaving himself vulnerable to Marc. Jorge can't help but tense when Marc nudges his legs apart, and spreads his cheeks, then when Marc flicks his tongue against his whole, he freezes. _They'd never done that before._ The younger man rubs circles into Jorge's hips, as if knowing he was nervous as trying to calm him. Jorge calms after a few moments, then his legs begin to shake, as his hands claw at the duvet cover, he was almost in pain at the overdrive of pleasure Marc had been giving him, he'd only just rode out his last orgasm.

"I won't be able to- uhh," he gasps, coming apart due to Marc's mouth for the second time tonight. He can tell Marc is smirking, but that just encourages him, as he presses his tongue into the centre, easing inside. Marc groans, he's hard and it's beginning to make him desperate, his cock begging to be shoved in Jorge, deep and fast but he wants to take it slow, take Jorge apart like nobody else could. "Marc, please," he begs, his senses on overdrive. "Fuck me."

Marc slips his tongue out, replacing it with his own slick fingers, scissoring gently to open Jorge up for him. The older man yelps at the coldness. It only takes a moment before his fingers are replaced, his hard cock taking their place, Marc moves Jorge up, so their both on their knees, but Jorge's back is pressed into Marc's chest, the closest they could be.

Jorge leans his head back, wanting to kiss his lover, something that always made him feel as if it were more than just sex between them, a higher level just the two of them could reach. Jorge whimpers as Marc thrusts into him, hitting his prostate, almost making him scream. It doesn't take long before he feels Marc fill him, and the man falls back onto the bed laying beside him. He pulls a tissue from the box beside the bed, and wipes Jorge down, before himself.

"I missed that." Marc grins, pulling Jorge's naked body against his, "you were always the best I ever had." He confesses, cheeks going pink. Jorge wonders how he managed to do that to him, then go pink talking about it after.

"Lucky you're stuck with me then, eh?"

"Very lucky," he pressed a kiss to Jorge nose, before tucking himself into his side, tired but not wanting to sleep because his reality would be better than anything he'd dream of.

-

Marc's phone buzzed, distracting him from another rerun of The Little Mermaid as Alessia sat happily in his lap, they'd spent the afternoon just the two of them as Jorge went to the shops, as apparently they couldn't live on a diet of Chinese takeaway and pizza anymore. Marc frowned at the name flashing on the screen ' _Vale <3_', he'd forgotten to change the name after he left.

[Vale]

_Can we talk?_

[Marc]

_I don't think there is anything to say._

[Vale]

_There is plenty. I'm outside, I know he isn't here_

Marc sighs, lifting Alessia from his lap and sitting her down comfortably on the sofa before making his way to the door. Vale is stood a few paces away, and raises his hand into a wave - Marc thought it would have been cute, if he weren't such a dickhead.

"Marc..." He makes his way to the doorstep, "can I come in?" Vale smiles softly, charming attitude in overload. Marc doesn't say a word, just opening the door wider for the man to follow him in. Vale smiles at Alessia as he sees her, though her focus doesn't waver from the television.

"Kitchen." Marc practically pushes him, wanting to keep him away from Alessia if possible. "Say what you have to say and go."

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"Which bit? Calling me a slut or saying I was Jorge's sloppy seconds? Or maybe the bit about my dead friend trying to sabotage you?"

"All of it. It hurt that you'd been with him and I wanted to hurt you too," Valentino steps closer, a hand resting on Marc's arm, "Things were good between us before he came back."

"No they weren't. You only wanted to be my boyfriend when you knew Jorge was back in the picture, you shrugged me off every time when I asked before."

"I didn't think you were ready for another relationship then, bambino. I was trying to protect you." He murmurs, stroking a thumb tenderly over Marc's cheek, though the younger man turns his face away. "Marc," he pouts at the rejection, face contorting into an expression of genuine hurt. Valentino places his hand on the back on Marc's neck, making sure the other man keeps his focus on him, "this is what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want to lose you by pushing you too far too quickly. Yes, I agreed to it because he was around, I didn't want to lose you to him. I admit that. But it is what I wanted, the whole time - me and you, together properly." Marc gulps, his mind going back and forth - wondering if this is the most honest Vale had ever been or if he was just getting tangled in his web of lies again.

Marc wishes the older man wasn't so charming, he'd often make it feel as if he was in the wrong when it was Valentino making all the mistakes. He drops his gaze to the floor, thinking of Jorge - gorgeous, loving, funny Jorge, his Jorge, and how the man in front of him couldn't even come close to half the amount he loved Jorge.

"I don't want you anymore." "You want Jorge, eh?" Valentino moves in closer, turning his voice into a whisper, "you wanted me, and I could make you want me again." The older man leans in, pressing a kiss to Marc's lips, only to be pushed back by Marc.

"Valentino, no." He warns, "We're done, can you go now please?"

"There is something else I should apologise for first," he grins, wickedly, "That little girl in there, she isn't gonna be with you much longer." Marc frowns, how did he know about that? "Oh, you look confused, bambino. I reported you."

"Why would you do that? It's nothing to do with her!"

"It's everything to do with her! She brought Jorge back into your life, and I want him and her out of it now!"

"How could you be so cruel when you claimed to care about me?" Marc can feels tears prickling at his eyes, though he wills himself not to cry - Valentino didn't deserve to see his tears.

"Everything I do is for you."

"No it's not! It's for you! Now get out of my home!" Marc growls, shoving the man back, although he is a lot taller, Marc had strength behind him. He didn't fail to notice Alessia screaming and crying at the commotion he was making. Marc managed to shove him out the door before running back to Alessia, scooping her into his arms, and holding her close to comfort her, and himself. There was no way he was going to let Valentino be responsible for taking her away from them.

-

"Another rerun of Little Mermaid? I think we need to move her on to something new, it's getting a bit worrying." Jorge smiles, taking Marc from his thoughts as he bundles through the house, immediately noticing the television choice. "Hello," he adds, placing a kiss to the side of Marc's mouth, "babe, you okay?" Jorge frowns, Marc remained quiet and reserved, not a usual trait of his.

"Mm," he mumbles, "Valentino came over." Jorge's eyes widen at the mention of the Italian's name.

"Okay, why?" He worries.

"He tried to talk me round, saying everything he does was for my wellbeing," Marc shakes his head, "he kissed me," Jorge's eyes go wide, as he stands up from the sofa like a shot.

"He what?!"

"I pushed him away, I promise," Marc reaches out his hand, pulling Jorge back down to sit beside him, keeping their hands intertwined, "after I pushed him away, he told me it was him - he called social services on us, I thought it was Sarah but it wasn't, it was Valentino."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course it was Vale! That bastard.. (I do like him really... Sometimes..)


	13. Chapter 13

"Do you trust me?"

"What? Of course, I do." Marc furrows his brow, wondering why on earth Jorge would ask that, especially after another man had just kissed him.

"I have an idea, a way to fix this. But you have to trust me and I'm going to have to trust you."

"I don't understand, what do you want me to do?"

"You gotta go back to him."

"What!? Jorge, no way."

"Hear me out." Jorge takes his hand in his, squeezing tight, "you go back to him, tell him anything he needs to hear for him to believe that you and I are over and you'll be with him now. You tell him you'll pick him if he calls social services and tells them he was wrong, that he was jealous and just trying to hurt you. Once that's done you can leave him, then they won't take Alessia from us." He explains, and Marc hates how much sense it makes.

"I don't wanna leave you. Not even for a minute." Marc promises, biting down on his bottom lip, "what if... What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Are you kidding? He will. Of course he will, this way we know we won't lose our daughter."

"And if he wants to have sex?" Jorge winces, at even the thought.

"You tell him you will after he calls them. Then, once he's called them, you text me and I'll come for you."

"I don't know if I can do this." Marc tells him, gripping his hands hard, "I'll do it for Alessia. And for you."

"For our family." Marc nods, "we have to do this quickly, come on, pack a bag."

"A bag?"

"You've got to make it look like you've really left to go to him," Alessia whimpers beside him, and Jorge turns to pick her up, cuddling her close, "say anything you have to, okay? Do it for her." Jorge kisses Alessia's cheek, and she giggles sweetly, Marc leans in to kiss the top of her head before placing a quick peck to Jorge's lips, only for Jorge to pull him back in with his free hand that wasn't holding Alessia. He presses their lips together hard, drinking in the sweet sensation Marc always gave him, if Marc was going back to Vale, Jorge wanted him to remember what he had back at home.

"I love you," Marc whispers, "both of you."

"We love you too. Come on, you gotta pack..."

-

"Marc?" Valentino's jaw drops and the young Spaniard stands at his doorstep, eyes wet with tears.

"Can I come in?" Marc pouts, giving his best puppy dog eyes, that nobody could say no to. "Of course." Vale opens the door wider to allow him in, he leads Marc into the living room, taking his bag from his hands and placing it down on the floor as Marc takes a seat on his sofa. Valentino sits beside him, resting a hand on his back which sends shivers down Marc's spine and not in a good way like it used to.

"What's going on?"

"I thought about what you said, that everything you've done has been for me and you're right. I see it now, you've been trying to look after me and I threw it back in your face... I'd understand if you didn't want me anymore but- I want to be with you. I've left Alessia and Jorge."

"Y- you have?" Valentino's jaw drops, the younger man coming back wasn't something he expected.

"Yes. Take me back, Vale. Please." He begs, hands gripping to his, pulling him close, "I'm sorry."

"Yes, that's all I wanted. You don't need to apologise, you see it now." Valentino's hands find his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, Marc squeezes his eyes shut as their mouths connect, as if closing his eyes would make it go away. Valentino slips his tongue into Marc's mouth, as he leans back, encouraging Marc to get on top of him, grabbing at his hips. "Come on baby," he mummers, practically pulling Marc on top of him, so he straddles his hips. Marc pulls away, sitting up, not missing the disappointment crossing Valentino's face, "Come on, I know how you like it." He teases, grabbing at Marc's shirt to pull him back down, but to no avail.

"There's something I want you to do first." Valentino raises an eyebrow before smirking.

"Oh, is there?" He grins, "what can I do for you?"

"I want you to call social services and tell them your complaint wasn't genuine."

"What?"

"Please Vale. That little girl deserves to be happy and she'd be heartbroken if she was taken away from Jorge." Valentino sighs, resting his hands on Marc's hips.

"Okay. But you're not going to see him because of her, are you?"

"No. I've left them both, he can have full custody."

"I'll do it, for you."

"Thank you," he smiles, "shall I get the phone?"

"You want me to do it now? It's 7pm, their offices will be closed by now. I'll do it in the morning." He promises, and Marc curses in his head, he hadn't even realised the time. What was he gonna do now? He couldn't leave until Vale called them. His stomach churned as Valentino bucked his hips, pulling him back down into a kiss.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom." Marc pulls away as Valentino sighs, frustrated at Marc stopping him, "I'll meet you in the bedroom?" Marc lifted himself off the older man.

"Okay. Don't be long." Valentino grins, readjusting himself as he makes his way up the stairs.

"Fuck." Marc mutters, pulling his phone from his pocket and locking himself in the downstairs toilet. He finds Jorge's number quickly, his heart thumping at every ring. After three, he answers, Jorge's voice instantly bringing comfort.

"Hey babe. All good?"

"No," Marc's voice shakes, "he's gonna call in the morning, their offices will be closed now he said. What am I going to do? Jorge. Help me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! It's been a while since I've updated, I do apologise but it's back! Enjoy!

"Stay calm." He talks smoothly, not allowing Marc to hear the panic he felt, "Marc, I'm here, nothing is gonna happen that you don't want to."

"What is that suppose to mean? _That I don't want to?_ I don't want to be here with him, this was your plan!" Jorge grits his teeth, hating his words for revealing the slight doubt he had, the fear that Marc would go back to Valentino and actually love it - remember why he was with the guy in the first place.

"I know. I'm sorry. Baby, get out of there."

"But what about Alessia? We need him to take back his statement." Marc runs a hand through his hair, frustrated with everything. His life turned upside down since Dani's death, and he didn't know if it was for the better or not. Yes, he had Alessia and now he had Jorge back but he's never felt so stressed and lost before, at least not since Jorge left him the first time, "I have to do it."

"No, no way," Jorge growls, the thought of Valentino even touching Marc making his stomach churn, "nothing is worth that. They won't take her from us, we're brilliant with her. Get away from him and come back to me, I'm sorry I've made you do this."

"It was a good plan," Marc sighs, "it is a good plan, I'll see you in the morning."

"In the morning? What? Marc? No, what are you gonna do?"

"I've got this. I love you."

"Marc - no - don't..." Marc hangs up, taking a deep breath, wishing he could run home to Jorge but he knows what he needs to do - he needs to protect Alessia, she was the most important thing.

-

“What took you so long?” Valentino mumbles, lust and hunger in his eyes as he watches Marc make his way into his bedroom.

“Sorry, my love. It’s been a stressful day.” He curls into the bed, Vale instantly reaching out for him.

"I know a way to take the stress away…” He grins, hands making their way to Marc’s boxers, but the younger man grabs his wrists, stopping him.

“Can we wait until tomorrow? I promise I’ll make it up to you.” Valentino sighs.

"I can do all the work?” He teases, lips pressed to Marc’s neck.

“Tomorrow,” he promises, “anything you want, you can be completely in control?” Vale grins, anticipating the morning.

“Okay baby, tomorrow,” he murmurs, he presses a kiss to Marc’s lips, before lying back, closing his eyes. Marc keeps his eyes open, looking at the resting face on the other side of the bed - his brain supplies this is the wrong person he should be lying beside.

-

Jorge felt sick. Marc spending the night with Valentino was all his fault - his stupid idea! He could never forgive himself for sending Marc into that man's arms, and he knew Marc wouldn't forgive him if anything happened that he didn't want to. He cradles Alessia close, trying to keep himself from tears, desperate to get up and storm into that house and drag Marc away, but he had to trust the younger man, if he says he's got it, Jorge just has to pray he's right.

-

“Hello, may I speak with Sharon?” Valentino asks, on the phone as Marc watches, nerves bubbling through his body. He sent a quick message to Jorge, telling him it was happening now, to get over to Valentino’s as soon as he can. “Hi Sharon, it’s Valentino… Rossi… Yes I’m fine, how are you?… Great… I’m calling about Alessia Pedrosa?” Valentino’s eyes lock on Marc’s who gives him a small encouraging smile, “Yes, I made a complaint before about Marc Marquez and Jorge Lorenzo? I- I want to retract it. I said it out of jealousy, and selfishness. You see, Marc was my ex and I was mad he wanted to be with Jorge, so I told you that they weren’t looking after her properly to hurt them both. I’m sorry I wasted your time… Please forgive me.” Vale kept his eyes locked on Marc as he said that, showing the younger man, he was asking for his forgiveness too. “Okay, I understand. Thank you Sharon.” Vale hangs up the phone, and pulls Marc into his arms.

“What did she say?”

“She said that I can’t go around accusing people like that and she would drop the case once she’s investigated it. Marc, I’m sorry for being spiteful, but you know now I did it because I love you.”

“That’s no excuse to break up a family.”

“I thought you understood?” Marc pushes him away, getting out of his grip. “Marc?” He reaches out, only for his hand to be slapped away.

“You think I’d want to be with someone who does that to people they 'love’?”

“You set me up?”

“Yeah I did. We did, Jorge and I.” Valentino shakes his head.

“I should have known when you didn’t want me to fuck you last night, you would never usually turn down my cock. Remember how much you used to beg for it?”

“Yeah I do.” Marc tells him, not willing to be ashamed, “we had great times, Valentino. You used to turn me on more than anyone ever did, but that just made me confuse the lust I felt for love. I don’t love you, I never did, I just loved the way you made me scream and you were so good but you and I couldn’t be together, not like a proper couple at least. You know that too. Especially now, I thought you were a sweet guy but you showed your true colours and I don’t like this Valentino.”

“I could call them back, say I was lying.”

“You think they’d believe you now? All this back and forth? No way.” Marc smirks, loving watching Valentino crumble in front of him. Marc makes a move to grab his stuff but Vale grabs his wrist, throwing him down on to the bed.

"You think you're so clever? You're here alone with me, in my house. That ain't clever." He crawls on top of him, straddling Marc to keep him down, and holding his wrists above his head, "I wasted my time on you." Marc wriggles beneath him, trying his best to get out of his vice like grip, he wanted to shout for Jorge, his love should be near but he doubted he'd be able to hear him. He whimpers, frightened what Valentino could do to him.

"Please," he begs, "let me go."

"You couldn't just be good, could you? You couldn't just keep your legs closed and stay away from him."

"Valentino..."

"I loved you!" He shouts, grip getting tighter on Marc's wrist, "I know you don't believe me but I did, I do! I meant it." Marc's heart catches in his throat, seeing the hurt and anger on his ex lovers face.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't do this."

"If I can't have you then why should he?" He grits his teeth, sinking his body lower to be closer to Marc, "he doesn't deserve you, he hurt you over and over."

"Maybe he doesn't but Alessia does. She's just a baby and she's already lost her parents." Marc tries to reason, and he can feel Valentino's grip loosen, his hands going to Marc's face instead to keep their eyes focused on each other.

"Why can't you and I look after her?" Marc knows this is he opportunity to get away, Valentino's grip only faint on his face, his legs no longer clamping him to the bed.

"Because I don't love you Valentino," he whispers, "I can't bring her up in an unhappy home and I can't be with you if my heart is with someone else." He keeps his voice soft, trying to explain but keep Valentino calm, "I'm sorry. I wish things could be different but we're too far gone now, and I'll never forget how we used to be but that's over now." Valentino hums, moving back and way from Marc, the younger boy seeing the devastation on his face, never having realised how genuine Valentino's affections were.

"You can go." Valentino swallows a lump in his throat, he's glaring at Marc but there is no real fire behind it, only sadness. Marc nods, grabbing the few things he had taken out of his overnight bag. He glances out the window, seeing Jorge running to the house, he can see the panic all over his face and hopes he doesn't try banging down the door and making Valentino angry again. He does knock, but Marc can hear it's controlled, as if he knows he might tip Valentino over the edge. "That's him, isn't it?" He scoffs, "better run along."

"Bye Vale." He presses a kiss to his cheek, his hatred turning to sympathy, the man was lonely, at the root of his acts, all he'd tried to do is keep Marc close and keep that emptiness away, and Marc was only just seeing this now - and Valentino's realisation that he'd failed. He grabs his bag, making his way down the stairs and opening up the door, only to be pulled immediately into a bone crushing hug.

"Are you okay?" Jorge nuzzles his nose into the crook of Marc's neck.

"Yes," he breathes out, "please can we just go home."

"Of course," Jorge swallows, knowing they have a lot to talk about, he intertwines his hand with Marc's, never wanting to lose the connection with him ever again, "let's go, Alex is watching Alessia until we get back." Marc nods, giving a small smile, knowing as they're walking away, there is a man watching through his window, wishing he'd turn around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this... thank youuu<3 I know I'm an inconsistent writer, but I try!

Marc rocks Alessia up and down on his knee, the young girl giggling away. Marc thought it was adorable, she was the sweetest little thing and he felt lucky she was in his life, even if the circumstances were so tragic. He hears a phone vibrating against the table, realising it was Jorge's and not his, he looks at the caller ID ' _Aleix_ '.

Jorge must have left it while he when to the shops, Marc bit his lip, debating whether to answer the call. He takes a deep breath, thinking ' _fuck it_ ', the curiosity over the man who briefly might have had Jorge's heart was too much to handle. He uses his free hand to swipe across to answer.

"Hello?"

"Giorgio?" The voice sounds confused, and Marc thinks he must know Jorge well to know it wasn't him even with a simple hello.

"Um, no. It's Marc."

"Marc... Marquez?"

"Y-yeah. Jorge is out, he must have left his phone behind." Marc can't stop himself from feeling nervous, wondering what Jorge had told this other man about him.

"Okay. No worries!" He sounds cheerful and friendly, Marc can feel a warmth in his tone, "Jorge said you were back together."

"Yeah, we are... sorry." Marc doesn't know why he adds an apology, though thinking if Aleix still wanted Jorge, it can't be nice to know he's back with his ex.

"Why are you sorry?" He laughs, but not in a mocking way, "I'm so happy for you. It's what Jorge wanted."

"I guess... I'm sorry that I got in the way of the two of you being together."

"You wouldn't have gotten in the way if me and Jorge were meant to be together, so we obviously weren't. Of course I was gutted when he changed his mind and said he wouldn't come to Andorra with me after he'd seen you, but it's all worked out for the best, no?" Marc furrowed his brow - ' _after he'd seen you?_ '. Marc was positive he hadn't seen Jorge for months, definitely not while the other man was dating Aleix. Weird.

"It has," Marc breathes a sigh of relief, and understands why Jorge spoke so fondly of Aleix, "I'm glad you think that way."

"Of course. All I want is for Jorge to be happy, he's my best mate, and now he is. I was actually calling to give him some good news - my girlfriend agreed to marry me!"

"Wow! Congratulations!" Marc smiles, feeling weirdly happy for a man he'd never met.

"Thank you! Perhaps you could get Jorge to give me a call once he's back? I'm going to need him for best man duties."

"Sure. He'll be thrilled."

"Thanks, man. Hopefully you and I will be seeing each other a lot more."

"I hope so too," Marc responds sincerely, "bye Aleix."

"See ya, Marc." Marc ends the call, placing the phone back on the table, and looking down at Alessia, who is looking up at him expectantly, probably wondering why he wasn't paying all his attention to her.

"Beautiful girl, papa's gonna be excited." He pinches her cheeks softly, pleased for Aleix but also wondering exactly when Jorge had changed his mind about going to Andorra.

-

"Honey, I'm homeee!" Jorge announces, carrying his shopping bags through the hall, only to see Marc pressing his finger to his lips in a ' _shh_ ' motion. Jorge leans in, pecking a kiss to Marc's cheek, "oops, sorry," he whispers, "how is little one?"

"Full of energy until about ten minutes ago," he yawns, "and now she's asleep, but we'll see how long for."

"Hard work for daddy?" He smiles, putting the food into the cupboards.

"Very, but she's lovely of course. Just imagine one of our own! Having two little ones running rings around us." The comment slips out before he can stop it and he feels as if he can practically see the clogs turning in Jorge's mind. "I didn't mean... That wasn't supposed to mean anything."

"Right," Jorge nods, "because that's not happening anymore." He tells himself, more than telling Marc.

"No," Marc bites his lip, "It's not." Marc curses himself for saying it, and knows his voice didn't sound too confident when he was saying no. He thinks of a way to change the subject, "you left your phone here, and you got a call..."

"Sounds scary," he scoffs, "who was it?"

"Aleix."

"Oh, and you spoke to him?"

"I did. I hope that's okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know... I guess I wouldn't want you to talk to Vale."

"Aleix and Vale are two very different situations," Jorge frowns, snapping slightly, he doesn't think the two of them should even be mentioned in the same breath, "Aleix is a good guy. Valentino... he shouldn't even be mentioned in this house."

"Sorry," Marc mutters, feeling guilty for putting his foot in it again, "um, you should call him back."

"Okay," he sighs, "sorry for snapping. Aleix is pretty much my best friend... my only friend in some ways. I want the two of you to get along."

"He seems nice," Marc promises, "I like him... actually, there was one thing I wanted to ask, he said you changed your mind about going to Andorra after you saw me? When exactly did you see me?" Jorge pauses what he doing, and turns to look at Marc, he leans against the counter.

"I saw you but you didn't see me." He reaches his hands out for Marc to take, and pull him closer into his personal space, "It was the day after Aleix had asked me to go with him, and I'd said yes. I went to the market to do some shopping and I saw Alex there. I thought seeing him was enough of a sign that I shouldn't go because what was the likelihood of that? I'd see your brother just after I'd agreed to leave the city? He practically charged over to me and told me to leave, and I asked him why... that's when he told me you were there. Only a couple of aisles away - I mean, come on - it had to be a sign right? Alex and I talked for a bit, he kept telling me to go but I wanted to see you, just for a minute. He finally agreed, he didn't want you to see me, so he said he'd distract you for a moment so I could see you, and then I'd go.

God, you looked so handsome, Marc. You were wearing sweatpants and a top I remember getting you for your birthday. You were smiling so wide at Alex because he was being stupid trying to distract you. I wanted to run over and grab you and never let you go. I only saw you for a second but I knew then I couldn't go with Aleix, I couldn't leave knowing you were still here and the thought of maybe never seeing you again." Marc could feel Jorge's grip get tighter around him, "I thought one day, that even if you didn't want to be my husband, that maybe you might want to be in my life in any kind of way, and that I had to stay."

"Jorge..." he brushes their noses together, "I'm so glad you stayed."

"I really love you. More than anything, more than anyone."

"I know. I love you too. And I was wondering if you were going to put your apartment up for sale?"

"Move in here? Properly?" "Well you practically live here anyway," Marc shrugs, nonchalantly, as if not making a life changing decision, "you're wasting money on that apartment, so come move all of your stuff here."

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" Jorge doubts, not wanting to rush Marc, and the younger man to change his mind.

"You don't want to?"

"Of course I do! I just want to make sure that you do, I know asking you to put your ring back on was too fast... I just... I want to do this properly."

"I'm sure," Marc wraps his arms around Jorge's neck, "I want you here, in our bed. All the time." He presses a kiss to Jorge's lips, smirking into the kiss as he gets an enthusiastic response.

"Okay," he nods softly, before grabbing Marc's ass and giving it a squeeze, "I'll put my place up for sale. Maybe while Alessia is asleep we should celebrate?"

"I think that sounds like a fantastic idea." He smirks, leading him up the stairs to their bed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Congratulations bro!" Marc overhears Jorge on the phone, he assumes talking to Aleix, "I told you she'd say yes."

"I know," he hears the tinny voice respond, "but you always have a bit of doubt. Hey, maybe I won't be the only one ending up getting married to my ex."

"I already asked," Jorge admits, almost sheepishly, "he said no."

"What? You asked him to marry you?"

"Not exactly... I suggested we put our engagement rings back on but he turned me down. He said it was too soon, and I understand. I just felt a bit stupid." Marc bites his lip, feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping in Jorge's call.

"You've been through a lot, and you've obviously still got a lot to get through. He loves you and you love him, you don't need a ring to prove that."

"No of course. I guess I was just hoping we could pretend all of the shit parts didn't happen, and get back to how we were just after we got engaged. I realise now that we can't... all that stuff did happen and we have to both be over it before we can move forward properly."

"That sounds logical. If it's meant to be everything will work out."

"It is. We're meant for each other."

"Then don't stress about things you don't need to worry about. Look, me and the boys are having a night out next week to celebrate the engagement - I was hoping you could come? Marc is invited too of course."

"Um, I'll have to check with Marc..." Jorge looks up, spotting Marc at the doorframe, looking a little sheepish to be caught eavesdropping.

His love nods at him, " _you go_ ," he mouths, Jorge nods back, excited to see his friend after so long,

"it's a yes. I'll be there. I'll have to see if Marc can make it.

"Brilliant! I can't wait." Aleix chirps, continuing on explaining his plans for the weekend. Jorge smiles softly at Marc, amused at Aleix going on and on.

"Okay mate. Text me the details, I'll see you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye!" He laughs, hanging up, reaching his arms out for Marc and the younger man sits on his lap, putting his arms around his neck, "thank you. Will you come too?"

"One of us has to look after Alessia."

"Team Alex wouldn't mind," Jorge teases, the couple name Marc's brother had invented for him and his lover.

"They're skiing next week, I'll be fine here. Have a nice time with your old friend."

"You are the best boyfriend ever." Jorge squeezes him, peppering kisses on his face.

"I know, I know! Tell me more," Marc giggles, both of them leaning back on to the bed, Marc straddling Jorge's hips as they kiss in between throwing pillows into each other's faces. Jorge felt as if he were sixteen again, playing with his first crush and his heart swells with love, realising this was the happiest he'd been for over a year. He hoped this feeling never goes away again.

-

"I can stay if you want, I don't have to go."

"Of course you have to go babe, he's your best mate. He wants you to celebrate with him." Marc wraps his arms around Jorge's waist from behind, following his steps as he packs.

"I know, it's just the first time I'll be away from you and Alessia. You call me if you need me and I'll be right back. What if Sharon comes when I'm not here?"

"I know you will. We'll be fine, enjoy yourself, okay? I can deal with Sharon, you know she's got a soft spot for me." He smirks.

"I wish you would come, even though your ego wouldn't fit through the door." Marc laughs, giving him a squeeze, "Aleix said he would love to meet you."

"I'll meet him at the wedding. Plus I've got little one to look after."

"You know Dani's mama would have taken her," Jorge turns in Marc's grip, putting his arms around his neck, but already knowing exactly what Marc is going to say, "I know, I know. You don't want to be far away the first time Alessia stays with someone else. It would just be nice."

"We have plenty of time for us to do nice things together, besides I don't want to take you away from Aleix. You'll call me all the time right?"

"Of course," he presses his lips to Marc's, "maybe don't answer if it's like 3am, I'll definitely be drunk and I'd probably be very embarrassed in the morning by what I'd say."

"Mm, I'm definitely gonna answer then!"

-

"Jorgeeeeee!" Aleix grabs him by the waist and lifts him up, spinning him around, "I'm so happy to see you!" He grins, as Jorge hugs him back, pleased to see his friend so happy. "Jack! Mav! It's Jorge!" The other two men cut their conversation short, both grinning at the new arrival.

"The old team back together again." Jorge scoops them all into a hug, excited to see his old friends back together again - it had felt so long since the four of them had been together and Jorge did miss it. His life had been in a Marc and Alessia bubble, and he feels a bit guilty for not making more of an effort with the other three. "I'm so glad you're here boys."

-

Jorge steps outside for a bit of air, checking his phone to see a message already from Marc.

Marc: _glad you had a safe trip. thinking of you. Love you x_

Jorge: _I love you too. Always, I promise. You and Alessia are my world. And no, I'm not drunk yet, I just love you, okay? x_

Marc: _you are a romantic. you are our world too, be careful, we miss you <3_

Jorge grins as a picture message comes through of Marc and Alessia, both with cute smiles on their faces, all cuddled up.

Jorge: _miss you too. my company isn't as beautiful as the two of you x_

Jorge laughs, sending a picture back that the four of them had taken in the bar earlier. "There you are." Aleix steps out, taking a seat on the bench outside the pub, Jorge sitting beside him, putting his phone away. "Are you okay?"

"Great. You?"

"Perfect, now all my favourite people are here in Andorra."

"Is it weird that I'm here?"

"No, I mean... maybe a little," Aleix leans back against the wall, resting his beer on his leg, "it's strange to think what could have been. If you'd decided to move here with me... I don't know, maybe we could be planding for our wedding."

"Do you really think that? We could have gotten married?" Jorge bites his bottom lip, although they talk all the time over the phone, being face to face again felt a little surreal. Aleix shrugs.

"Maybe. I could have fallen in love with you, definitely. I was halfway there already, that's why I invited you to move to Andorra in the first place. But you were still in love with Marc, that was obvious. I wouldn't have been able to cope with being second best for my whole life."

"I think I could have fallen in love with you too. I hope you know that you were the one light I had in my life after Marc and I broke up. I was spiralling and losing control, and you saved me. So thank you for that." Aleix smiles, placing his hand over Jorge's. "And you weren't second best, you and I were different to Marc and I. Not worse, or better... just different."

"I thought we were pretty special." Aleix grins, that smile that always made Jorge smile in return, "I thought that I wouldn't feel anything when I saw you again."

"But you do?"

"Yeah," he rubs his thumb over Jorge's hand, "I want to kiss you."

"Maybe that's the beer talking."

"I've only had two." Aleix admits, "do you not feel anything?"

"I do. I want to kiss you too but I know that there is a gorgeous man and a beautiful little girl at home waiting for me, and I'd never ever put that at risk again."

"I understand." Aleix nods, leaning over and moving his hand to Jorge's neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "you're still my best mate, and I love you." he mumbles, smiling.

"I love you too." Jorge stands up, holding out his hand to help Aleix up, "we'd better get in there before Maverick and Jack destroy the place." Aleix takes his hand, not letting go and they return to the party.

-

Jorge: _miss you too. my company isn't as beautiful as the two of you x_

Marc cuddles into Alessia, and opens up the photo, seeing two men he'd never seen before and then Jorge and Aleix. He sees Jorge sat on Aleix's lap, and Aleix's arm wrapped around Jorge's waist to keep him there, both with massive grins on their faces. He can't help the way his stomach churns with jealousy. He trusts Jorge never to do that to him again, but he can't help the thoughts in his head. He pulls Alessia closer, stroking her hair, telling himself Jorge would never hurt him again. He had to believe it.


End file.
